Yugioh Arc V: Reira New Life
by OrikoMikuni
Summary: 15 years has passed since the story of Arc V. Reira now become the sole protagonist of the story. She will have to meet new friends and foes alike. With new threat of the cultist army she have no choice but to face the worst fear of humanity and have to go along with a lot of unlikely ally.
1. Chapter 1: A new life

15 years has passed since the end of Arc V story. Everyone has gone apart to their own path, only Reira is left behind. While her old friends leave her for their career she still have to study at the Miami School.

Despite her smile 15 years ago the house of Akaba still full of coldness and silent. Reira enter the school with her usual coldness, due to her melancholy attitude most of her classmate stay away from her as they lose their interest toward her. Despite that she still has one close friend who remains loyal to her-Yuna- a blue haired 13 years old daughter of Mieru. Due to the fact she inherit her divination ability she is extremely useful to Reira every time she need help.

As a normal day in Miami City Reira leave Leo Cooporation to her school, Yuna accompany her. As the usual both of them wear their normal school uniform along with the black thigh high socks. Due to Yuna shyness and Reira coldness both of them rarely say anything along the way. But, this time Yuna suddenly ask Reira.

"Reira, have you prepared for the school tournament?" Yuna asked with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah" Reira answered.

The school tournament is a tournament between the best students inside Miami School. Since anyone who got picked into the tournament means they will become famous to the whole school. Reira and Yuna are not exception, Yuna won most of her duel due to her future prediction ability while Reira still keep her child soldier training. Both of them ranked very high on the school ranking board so being picked is a normal thing.

Due to many accidents years ago from the Action Duel they are forced to cancel the Action Duel, instead they create a specialized branch for any student who pass the physical exam in order prevent any injures from the Action Duel. Both Reira and Yuna failed at that exam so they are not allowed to participate any Action Duel. But still, the tournament is allowed for everyone as the rules follow the rules of a normal duel but there is a small change as both players started at 8000 Life Point instead of 4000 Life Point.

Although Reira have prepared for her tournament month ago she still feels some weird feeling about this. She can beat half of the school students without a problem but this time she can sense something wrong, maybe she got inherited some of Yuna precognition power or something. Reira train of thought got disrupted as Yuna asked her again.

"Something wrong, Reira?" Yuna asked with worried.

"Nothing" Reira coldly answered.

She realize she have arrived at the school while she still in her own thought.


	2. Chapter 2: A new foe

Reira and Yuna arrived at the class. Today everyone else was excited as a new transfer student come to their class. Their teacher orders them to silent.

"Now be attention please. We have a new student to our class. Say hello to Arisa."

Arisa, a blonde girl with a cold face introduce herself. Yuna shrugged as she started to sense something wrong, Reira whispered.

"What happened? Is something wrong?"

Normally Reira don't ask anyone for anything but due to Yuna ability to sense unseen danger she will shrug herself once something bad happen.

"My mind filled with dark cloud. It's mean my vision got blocked when I look at her." Yuna said with worry.

"Hmm" Reira started to think.

Few hours later.

Arisa sat alone at the school yard. Even though her new classmate tries to ask her to be their friend she feels no interest in doing that as she needs to focus on her main mission.

"Are you sure she is dangerous?" Reira doubted Yuna vision.

Even though Reira believe in her ability as Yuna have helped Reira in many occasion this time she suddenly have a doubt about it since some of Yuna warning about the danger is false alarm.

"I'm sure this time. Please trust me about that Reira!" Yuna said with a serious face.

Reira have seen that face of Yuna many times when something similar like this happen but it turned out to be wrong. But still, Reira don't want to disappoint her best friend.

"Fine. Let me see what I can do. You stay her support me when something wrong happen." Reira leave the hiding bush and walk toward Arisa.

"Hi there, you must be Arisa right? I'm Reira." Reira said with a smile. It's rare for her to smile but she has to force herself to do this as this is necessary.

"Hmm. I remembered I have seen you inside the class. You don't greet me in there like other. Why?" Arisa raise her eye brow.

"I don't usually pick new friends unless I have an interest to them." Reira return to her usual coldness.

Arisa feel interested with her attitude. Maybe she can be helpful toward her plan. Arisa decided she should check her skill as she needs to understand her.

"Want a duel? I don't usually pick friend either unless I feel like I wanted to." Arisa activate her duel disk.

"Something wrong here. I have never seen any kind of duel disk before." Reira thought. Since Reiji has allowed her to choose her own duel disk she is able to remember most of their design but this one is out of her knowledge. Maybe Yuna was right this times, it's time to check her words.

"Duel"


	3. Chapter 3: Duel of Trickery Part 1

Chapter 3: Duel of Trickery Part 1

Reira: 8000 LP. Hand: 5 cards.

Arisa: 8000 LP. Hand: 5 cards.

"I will go first. Draw. I set 3 cards and 1 monster. Turn end." Arisa said.

Arisa: 8000 LP. Hand: 2 cards.

"My turn. Draw." Reira said.

Reira started to look at Arisa board cautiously, normally everyone else she meet always started with a lot of monsters in their field and only use a small amount of spell and trap cards to support them. But this time it's out of her exception, she needs to be careful now.

"I set 2 cards and summon C/C Critical Eye. Turn end."

 **C/C Critical Eye**

Level: 3

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 1400/1000

Reira: 8000 LP. Hand: 3 cards.

Arisa look at that card and started to feel creepy about that monster.

"Ew. What's that thing?" Arisa thought.

"My turn. Draw." Arisa said.

"I flip summon Graydle Eagle." Arisa flip her card.

Graydle Eagle

Level: 3

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua

ATK/DEF: 1500/500

"Attack C/C Critical Eye." Arisa ordered.

"I activated my trap card. C/C Siphoning Mirror."

 **C/C Siphoning Mirror**

Normal Trap

When a "C/C" or "C/C/C" monster battle with other monster it's gain ATK equal to the ATK of the battled monster until the end of this turn.

"My C/C Critical Eye gains 1500 ATK and become 2900 ATK instead." Reira said.

Arisa: 6500 LP. Hand: 3 cards.

"I activate Graydle Eagle effect. When this card is destroyed I equip this card to a monster you control and take control of it as long as this card remains equipped to that monster!" Arisa smirk.

"What?" Reira shocked. She just lost her most important card in her deck.

"C/C Critical Eye. Attack Reira." Arisa ordered her new controlled monster.

"This is bad. I have to sacrifice my own monster now." Reira thought.

"I activate Mirror Force. Destroy C/C Critical Eye." Reira said in a normal tone. She know she can reuse it while in her own graveyard.

"Hmm. She just lost 3 cards in one turn." Arisa smirked.

"I set 1 monster. Turn end." Arisa said.

Arisa: 6500 LP. Hand: 2 cards.

"I just lose my whole board to one monster!" Reira can't help but worried in her own thought. She has been caught off guard by Arisa tactic.

"My turn. Draw." Reira look at her hand. Although C/C Critical Eye was her critical card she still have other replacement inside her deck but she still have to be careful now.

Reira: 8000 LP. Hand: 4 cards.

"Should I bait her set card? She is hiding something. Graydle Eagle is just the beginning, maybe she have even more tricks as well."

"I normal summon C/C Scouting Eye."

 **C/C Scouting Eye**

Level: 3

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend / Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1400/1100

This card is treated as "C/C Critical Eye" while it's face up on the field or in the graveyard.

When this card is normal summoned: Add 1 "C/C" Spell or Trap Card from your deck to your hand and shuffle your deck.

"Another eye? What's with her deck?" Arisa can't help but wonder. Normally she would see plenty of weird decks but this one take the cake. Not only it's ugly but it also feel uncanny to her.

"I activate it's continuous effect. While this card is face up on the field or the graveyard it's name become C/C Critical Eye." Reira said.

"Hmm so her deck is solely focus on C/C Critical Eye? That's a big weakness here." Arisa smile. Although she have Prohibition in her side deck she rarely use it unless she fully understand what their weakness is. If only she meet Reira again in a duel she would need to use this.

"I activate another effect of C/C Critical Eye. Once per turn I can add 1 "C/C" Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand." Reira said then search for her deck.

"I add C/C Underworld Fusion to my hand."

 **C/C Underworld Fusion**

Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 "C/C/C" fusion monster by banishing 1 "C/C Critical Eye" and 1 monster in either players graveyards.

"Then, I activate C/C Underworld Fusion. I banish C/C Critical Eye in my graveyard and Graydle Eagle in your graveyard. I Fusion Summon C/C/C Ice Spear."

 **C/C/C Ice Spear**

Level: 6

Attribute: Water

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: ?/2000

This card ATK is equal to the total ATK of the original ATK of both Fusion Material Monsters. When this card battle with your opponent monster it gain 500 ATK during the Damage Calculation only.

"Due to C/C/C Ice Spear effect it's ATK is 2900."

Arisa stood there emotionless.

"She has prepared for it. There are still 3 set cards in her Spell and Trap Card Zone. I need some way to bait her card." Reira thought.

"I set 2 cards. End turn."

Reira: 8000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"Fusion Monster huh? No wonder why she needs C/C Scouting Eye to replace C/C Critical Eye. But, why did both C/C monsters have Tuner type in it? Does that mean it's used for Synchro Summon as well?" Arisa wondered.

"My turn. Draw"

Arisa look at C/C/C Ice Spear suspiciously, why didn't she attack her earlier? Maybe because she afraid of my backrow? But that's mean she is giving me an advantage if she want to drag the game longer.

"I set 1 monster. Turn end."

Arisa: 6500 LP. Hand: 2 cards.

"My turn. Draw"  
Reira: 8000 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

Reira look at her hand. It's not the card she need now, she have no choice but to wait for another turn.

"I set 1 card. Turn end."

Reira: 8000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"Both of them now have 3 set cards on the fields" Yuna thought.

She has been hiding behind the bush and watches the whole duel. So far there is nothing wrong here. She noticed some of other students in the school who haven't leave the school decided to watch the duel from far away.

"So we are playing a mind game here huh? I think we can have another duel again, Reira." Arisa said.

"Hmm let see if I have any interest for it." Reira answered.

"My turn. Draw."

Arisa: 6500 LP. Hand: 3 cards.

"I flip summon Graydle Turtle."

 **Graydle Turtle**

Level: 3

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua

ATK/DEF: 0/2000

FLIP: Excavate the top 5 cards of your opponent deck. If choose one monster card among those and banish it and shuffle the rest into his/her deck. This card ATK/DEF become that card ATK/DEF and this card gain that card effect.

When this card is destroyed by battle while in Defense Position you can equip this card to a face up monster your opponent control and took control of it as long as this card is equipped to that monster.

"I excavate the top 5 cards of your deck and I can copy the ATK and DEF along with the effect of that monster if there is any among those five. After that you shuffle the rest into your deck." Arisa declared.

"What? Another tricks from her?" Reira though. For a long time she wasn't prepared for any kind of duelist who use tactic like this.

"Now. Reveal your top 5 cards please." Arisa smiled.

Reira grumbled and show Arisa her cards. In her hand was C/C Shadow Eye, C/C Copy Mirror, C/C Mirror House, C/C Stalking Camera, Mystical Space Typhoon. Arisa look at it and choose C/C Shadow Eye.

 **C/C Shadow Eye**

Level: 3

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1400/1000

This card is treated as "C/C Critical Eye" while it's face up on the field or in the graveyard.

Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent control and this card ATK, DEF, Attribute, Type, Name and Effect become that card ATK, DEF, Attribute, Type, Name and Effect until the end of End Phase.

"Hmm too bad she didn't have other card. But still this one is still good." Arisa though.

"My turtle now become C/C Shadow Eye. I activate it effect and copy your C/C/C Ice Spear."

"This is bad! If she suicide her monster into mine C/C/C Ice Spear she will trigger Turtle effect and steal C/C Scouting Eye!" Reira realize how bad her situation is.

Yuna looked at Reira in worry, she realize her fear has become real. Yuna started to close her eye and use her divination power but so far it is still pitch black.

"I cannot predict the outcome of this duel! This is bad, how come my power failed to work this time?" Yuna look at the duel with fear.

Card List:

1) Reira Deck:

 **C/C Critical Eye**

Level: 3

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 1400/1000

 **C/C Siphoning Mirror**

Normal Trap

When a "C/C" or "C/C/C" monster battle with other monster it's gain ATK equal to the ATK of the battled monster until the end of this turn.

 **C/C Scouting Eye**

Level: 3

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend / Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1400/1100

This card is treated as "C/C Critical Eye" while it's face up on the field or in the graveyard.

When this card is normal summoned: Add 1 "C/C" Spell or Trap Card from your deck to your hand and shuffle your deck.

 **C/C Underworld Fusion**

Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 "C/C/C" fusion monster by banishing 1 "C/C Critical Eye" and 1 monster in either players graveyards.

 **C/C/C Ice Spear**

Level: 6

Attribute: Water

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: ?/2000

This card ATK is equal to the total ATK of the original ATK of both Fusion Material Monsters. When this card battle with your opponent monster it gain 500 ATK during the Damage Calculation only.

 **C/C Shadow Eye**

Level: 3

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1400/1000

This card is treated as "C/C Critical Eye" while it's face up on the field or in the graveyard.

Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent control and this card ATK, DEF, Attribute, Type, Name and Effect become that card ATK, DEF, Attribute, Type, Name and Effect until the end of End Phase.

2)Arisa deck

 **Graydle Eagle**

Level: 3

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua

ATK/DEF: 1500/500

 **Graydle Turtle**

Level: 3

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua

ATK/DEF: 0/2000

FLIP: Excavate the top 5 cards of your opponent deck. If choose one monster card among those and banish it and shuffle the rest into his/her deck. This card ATK/DEF become that card ATK/DEF and this card gain that card effect.

When this card is destroyed by battle while in Defense Position you can equip this card to a face up monster your opponent control and took control of it as long as this card is equipped to that monster.


	4. Chapter 4: Duel of Trickery Part 2

Chapter 4: Duel of Trickery Part 2

"I activated Magic Cylinder!" Reira exclaimed.

"I activate Wiretap. I negate your Trap Card and return it to the bottom of your deck." Arisa said.

Wiretap

Counter Trap

When a Trap Card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck.

"I activate C/C Counter Shot. I negate your Wiretap and draw 1 card. You receive 2900 damage." Reira said.

C/C Counter Shot

Counter Trap

Activate this card only if you control one or more C/C or C/C/C monsters. Negate your opponent Spell or Trap card effect and draw 1 card.

"Tsch. I end my turn." Arisa said in annoyance.

Arisa: 3600 LP. Hand: 3 cards.

"My turn. Draw."

Reira: 8000 LP. Hand: 2 cards.

"Since your Graydle Turtle effect expired your turtle ATK is 0." Reira said.

Arisa just smirk. Reira started to look at Arisa backrow.

"So that's why she doesn't worry at all. But since she has lost half of her Life Point she is still calm. That's mean she have some back-up plan in there." Reira started to think. Those set cards of her maybe the answer of her doubt.

Reira started to look at her card and think.

"Should I attack?"

Then, Arisa asked.

"I know what you think Reira. You are being cautious with my backrow, right?" Arisa smiled.

"Yes." Reira nodded.

"The longer you wait the more problem you have." Arisa instructed her.

"Don't let her trick you Reira!" Yuna said.

"I know."Reira answered.

"Hmm. When did she hiding in that bush?" Arisa looking at Reira with an suspicious eye.

"I don't know. I just say good bye to her earlier, never though she is hiding in there." Reira lied. She doesn't want Arisa to know about her plan.

"Sound like a stalker to me. But still, let's continue the match." Arisa said.

"Agree." Reira agree.

"Few. That was close." Yuna said in relief. Even though she doesn't know if Arisa is really dangerous or not at least Arisa doesn't care much about her existence.

Although Reira denied about being with Yuna earlier she still understand it's a lied from Reira.

Yuna started to look around her and realize a few students is still her watching the duel. Although the school time has ended long ago some took an interest in this match and watch it.

"I activate C/C Dimensional Mirror." Reira said.

C/C Dimensional Mirror

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, you can add 1 C/C card from your deck to your hand and shuffle your deck. You can only activate "C/C Dimensional Mirror" effect once per turn.

"I add C/C Illusion Mirror from my deck to my hand."Reira started to search her card.

"I set 2 cards. Turn end."

Reira: 8000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"Still defensive? Hmm, time to hit her harder." Arisa though.

"My turn. Draw."

Arisa: 3600 LP. Hand: 4 cards.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand. I destroy that set card on the right." Arisa said.

"I activate C/C Illusion Mirror." Reira said

C/C Illusion Mirror

Normal Trap

Negate the effect of a monster, spell or trap card and this card gain that card effect instead.

"I negate your typhoon and copy it's ability. I destroy the set card on your right instead."

The destroyed card was Graydle Parasite. Arisa grumble. Her plan doesn't seem to work at all. Although she has a backup plan but she still failed to inflict any damage to Reira.

"But still. She only has 1 set card left. I need to keep pressure her until she breaks."

"I flip summon Graydle Alligator."

Graydle Alligator

Level: 3

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua

ATK/DEF: 500/1500

"I overlay Graydle Alligator with Graydle Turtle. XYZ Summon Graydle Serpent." Arisa declared.

Graydle Serpent

Level: 3

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua

ATK/DEF: 2000/1500

2 Level 3 Water monsters

You can detach 2 Xyz Material from this card, target 1 monster your opponent control and take control of it. This card cannot attack if you use it effect.

"I detach Graydle Alligator with Graydle Turtle, I took control of your C/C Ice Spear." Arisa smiled.

"I activated Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare."

Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare

Normal Trap

When a monster was Special Summoned this turn activate it effect on your opponent's side of the field: Negate that effect and destroy that card.

"I negate Graydle Serpent and destroy it." Reira smiled.

But then Arisa smirked.

"Did you forget that you have no backrow now?" Arisa asked.

Reira realize what is happening. Arisa purposely make her run out of cards so that she doesn't have anything left to defend herself.

"Although I lose Graydle Serpent I still got 3 cards in my hand. I normal summon Graydle Slime Jr."

Graydle Slime Jr

Level: 2

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 0/2000

When this card is normal summoned: you can special summon 1 Graydle monster in your graveyard then you can special summon 1 Graydle monster in your hand which have the same level as that monster but you cannot special summon any monsters except water monster for the rest of this turn. When this card is destroyed in the battle and sent into the graveyard: You can special summon 1 Graydle monster from your deck.

"I special summon Graydle Eagle from my graveyard and Graydle Cobra from my hand." Arisa said.

"I Synchro Summon by using Graydle Slime Jr, Graydle Eagle and Graydle Cobra. Synchro Summon Graydle Dragon."

Graydle Dragon

Level: 8

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 3000/2000

When this card is synchro summoned: you can target and destroy your opponents cards up to the number of Water monsters used for it Synchro summon. When this card is destroyed in the battle and sent into the graveyard: You can special summon 1 Water monster from your graveyard but it effect is negated. You can only activate each "Graydle Dragon" effect once per turn.

Yuna panicked. Reira will lose all of her monsters for an instant! But then she remembered Reira told her to stay here for necessary back up, Yuna decided to hold a control of herself and continue to watch the duel instead.

"I activate Graydle Dragon effect. I destroy C/C Ice Spear and C/C Scouting Eye as I use 2 Water monsters for Synchro Summon. Then, I attack directly as well."Arisa declared.

Reira braced herself for the worst. The hit from Graydle Dragon knock her back to the ground.

Reira: 5000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"Reira" Yuna shouted.

"I'm ok. Continue the match." Reira started to stand up.

"Hmm is she a close friend of your?" Arisa asked.

"Yes. Why?" Reira asked.

"Nothing" Arisa smirked.

"Then, I set 1 card. Turn end."

Arisa: 3600 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

Card List:

1)Reira Deck

C/C Counter Shot

Activate this card only if you control one or more C/C or C/C/C monsters. Negate your opponent Spell or Trap card effect and draw 1 card.

C/C Dimensional Mirror

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, you can add 1 C/C card from your deck to your hand and shuffle your deck. You can only activate "C/C Dimensional Mirror" effect once per turn.

C/C Illusion Mirror

Normal Trap

Negate the effect of a monster, spell or trap card and this card gain that card effect instead.

Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare

Normal Trap

When a monster was Special Summoned this turn activate it effect on your opponent's side of the field: Negate that effect and destroy that card.

2)Arisa Deck

Graydle Alligator

Level: 3

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua

ATK/DEF: 500/1500

Graydle Serpent

Level: 3

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua

ATK/DEF: 2000/1500

2 Level 3 Water monsters

You can detach 2 Xyz Material from this card, target 1 monster your opponent control and take control of it. This card cannot attack if you use it effect.

Graydle Slime Jr

Level: 2

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 0/2000

When this card is normal summoned: you can special summon 1 Graydle monster in your graveyard then you can special summon 1 Graydle monster in your hand which have the same level as that monster but you cannot special summon any monsters except water monster for the rest of this turn. When this card is destroyed in the battle and sent into the graveyard: You can special summon 1 Graydle monster from your deck.

Graydle Dragon

Level: 8

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 3000/2000

When this card is synchro summoned: you can target and destroy your opponents cards up to the number of Water monsters used for it Synchro summon. When this card is destroyed in the battle and sent into the graveyard: You can special summon 1 Water monster from your graveyard but it effect is negated. You can only activate each "Graydle Dragon" effect once per turn.


	5. Chapter 5: Duel of Trickery Part 3

Chapter 5: Duel of Trickery Part 3

"My turn. Draw." Reira said.

"I activate C/C Dimensional Mirror effect. I add C/C Mirror House from my deck to my hand. Then, I set 2 cards. Turn end." Reira end her turn without revealing any emotion.

Reira: 5000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn. Draw" Arisa look at Reira in suspicious. Why did she reveal no emotion at all?

"Those set cards must be the way to deal with my Dragon." Arisa though.

She intent to think of a plan to deal with it but so far she realize she doesn't need to. With Graydle Dragon ability to summon another monster in the graveyard she can repeat her attack again without problem.

"I attack with Graydle Dragon." Arisa declared.

"I activate Fiendish Chain." Reira said.

Fiendish Chain

Target and negate the effect of 1 Effect Monster on the field and it cannot attack. Destroy this card when the targeted monster is destroyed.

"I target Graydle Dragon, it cannot attack and it cannot activate it effect."

"I set 1 card. Turn end." Arisa said calmly. There is no reason to be worry as she still has 3 set cards to defend herself.

Arisa: 3600 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"Before you end the turn I activated C/C Mirror House." Reira said.

"Huh?" Arisa surprised.

C/C Mirror House

Continuous Trap

Once per turn during either player turn, you can target one monster on the field and special summon 1 Mirror Shard token with the same Name, Attribute, Type, Level of the targeted monster but that token ATK/DEF is 0/0.

"I create Mirror Shard token as a copy of your Graydle Dragon. Then it's my turn, draw." Reira said.

"Copy card huh?" Arisa though. It seems Reira deck is full of trickery just as her deck.

"Look like we have more common things than I though." Arisa smirk.

"Hmm agree." Reira said.

Reira: 5000 LP. Hand: 1 card.

"I activate C/C Dimensional Mirror effect. I add C/C Underworld Tuning from my deck to my hand. Then, I activate C/C Mirror House effect, I create another token copy of your Graydle Dragon." Reira declared.

"I activate Pure Ray." Reira said.

Pure Ray

Normal Spell

Target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent control with the same name and destroy both of them then all monsters on the field lose 100 ATK for each monster on the field.

"I target one of my token and your Graydle Dragon. Destroy both of them." Reira smiled but then Arisa smirked.

"I activate Graydle Dragon effect. When it is destroyed I can special summon one Water monster from my graveyard. I summon Graydle Eagle." Arisa said.

"I know. That's why I destroy your Dragon. I activate C/C Underworld Tuning."

C/C Underworld Tuning

Normal Spell

Synchro Summon 1 "C/C/C" synchro monster by banishing 1 "C/C Critical Eye" and 1 monster in either players graveyards.

"I tune C/C Scouting Eye with you Graydle Dragon. Synchro summon C/C/C Frozen Capatult."

C/C/C Frozen Catapult

Level: 11

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 3500/2500

Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent control and banish it. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate its effect. This card cannot be targeted by opponent's card effect.

"I activate C/C/C Frozen Catapult effect. I banish your Graydle Eagle. Turn end."

Reira: 5000 LP. Hand: 0 card.

Card List:

1) Reira Deck

Fiendish Chain

Target and negate the effect of 1 Effect Monster on the field and it cannot attack. Destroy this card when the targeted monster is destroyed.

C/C Mirror House

Continuous Trap

Once per turn during either player turn, you can target one monster on the field and special summon 1 Mirror Shard token with the same Name, Attribute, Type, Level of the targeted monster but that token ATK/DEF is 0/0.

C/C Underworld Tuning

Normal Spell

Synchro Summon 1 "C/C/C" synchro monster by banishing 1 "C/C Critical Eye" and 1 monster in either players graveyards.

C/C/C Frozen Catapult

Level: 11

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua/Synchro

ATK/DEF: 3500/2500

Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent control and banish it. This card cannot attack the turn you activate it's effect. This card cannot be targeted by opponent's card effect.


	6. Chapter 6: Due of Trickery Part 4

Chapter 6: Duel of Trickery Part 4.

"Tsch. She managed to walkthrough my plan." Arisa grumbled. Time to use her back row now.

"My turn. Draw"

Arisa: 3600 LP. Hand: 1 card.

"I activate my set card, Graydle Bio Regeneration."

Graydle Bio Regeneration

Normal Trap

Banish 1 Graydle Fusion or Synchro or XYZ monster in your graveyard. You gain life point equal to the total of that monster original ATK and DEF.

"I banish my Graydle Dragon. I gain 5000 life due to the total amount of its ATK and DEF."

Yuna shocked when she saw Arisa exceed her original life point just with one card.

"That card was too powerful." Yuna though.

"This is bad. I just depleted my whole hand just for nothing!" Reira though.

"Now you can see why I'm not flinched when I lose half of my life point?" Arisa laugh.

"I set 1 card. Turn end."

Arisa: 8600 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn. Draw."

Reira: 5000 LP. Hand: 1 card.

"I activate C/C Dimensional Mirror effect. I add C/C Dimensional Jump into my hand then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. I destroy your set card."

"I activate Dimensional Ambush."

Dimensional Ambush

Normal Trap Card

Special Summon one banished monster. At the third End Phase after this card activation. Banish that monster.

"I return my Graydle Dragon back to the field in defense position. You just wasted your card Reira." Arisa smiled.

"Meaningless. I activate C/C Dimensional Jump and equip it to my C/C Frozen Catapult."

C/C Dimensional Jump

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to C/C or C/C/C monster. The equipped monster can attack directly. When the equipped monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent, draw 1 card.

"Attack"

"Grrr" Arisa grumbled as the catapult shoot a large ice berg at her.

Arisa: 5600 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"I draw 1 card due to C/C Dimensional Jump effect. I activate C/C Mirror House to create a token copy of your Graydle Dragon. I set 1 card, turn end."

Reira: 5000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn. Draw."

Arisa: 5600 LP. Hand: 1 card.

"I activate Graydle Bio Enchantment and equip it to my Graydle Dragon."

Graydle Bio Enchantment

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to Graydle monster. Double the ATK of the equipped monster ATK but it cannot attack directly. When the equipped monster attack your opponent cannot activate Trap Card effect.

"Good lord. Graydle Dragon ATK is 6000." Yuna shouted.

"Hmm it's seems like your friend even understand that this game is over." Arisa smiled.

"I still have one set card." Reira smirked.

"Unless it's a trap card then I have nothing to worry with. Graydle Dragon, attack." Arisa said confidently.

"I activate my quick play spell card, C/C Recycle."

C/C Recycle

Quick Play Spell Card

Banish one Normal Spell or Normal Trap Card in your graveyard. This card gained its effect.

"I banish Pure Ray and copy its effect. I destroy my token along with your Graydle Dragon." Reira said.

"I activate Graydle dragon effect. I special summon one Water monster in my graveyard but its effect is negated. I special summon Graydle Slime Jr. Turn end."

Arisa: 5600 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn, draw."

Reira: 5000 LP. Hand: 1 card.

"I activate C/C Dimensional Mirror. I add C/C Amplifying Lenses to my hand then I equip it to my C/C Frozen Catapult."

C/C Amplifying Lense

Equip only to C/C or C/C/C monster. The equipped monster gain ATK equal to half of your opponent Life Point.

"Since your Life Point is 5600 my catapult gain 2800 ATK. Its ATK now is 6300." Reira smiled.

Arisa put her hand on her deck and surrender. There is no way she would win this.

"Alright. You win. I have no chance to beat your monster." Arisa said sadly.

Reira pull out her hand. Arisa understand what she meant and shake her hand.

"I hope we would fight again. That was a good match." Arisa said with a smile.

Yuna paced toward Reira with a smile.

"I though you would lose when Arisa turn her dragon ATK to 6000 ATK. I'm so worry for you winning." Yuna said shyly.

"Keikaku Doori." Reira smiled. It's rare for her to smile but this victory was so satisfying to remember. For the first time she found a worthy foe.

"Well I have to leave now. See you later." Arisa walk away.

"Bye" Yuna said with a smile.

Later at night, an unknown figure approached Arisa inside a dark alley.

"Have you found anyone? We don't have much time now." The figure asked.

"I found one. She beat me right from the first duel. I think she can help us with our plan." Arisa said.

"Good. Our hope lies on the human now. Our brethren had abandoned us for their stupid greed and ambition." The figure said angrily.

"Ironically. We need the help from the one we try to protect with." Arisa smirked.

Card List:

1)Reira Deck

C/C Dimensional Jump

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to C/C or C/C/C monster. The equipped monster can attack directly. When the equipped monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent, draw 1 card.

C/C Recycle

Quick Play Spell Card

Banish one Normal Spell or Normal Trap Card in your graveyard. This card gained its effect.

C/C Amplifying Lense

Equip only to C/C or C/C/C monster. The equipped monster gain ATK equal to half of your opponent Life Point.

Pure Ray

Normal Spell

Target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent control with the same name and destroy both of them then all monsters on the field lose 100 ATK for each monster on the field.

2)Arisa Deck

Graydle Bio Regeneration

Normal Trap

Banish 1 Graydle Fusion or Synchro or XYZ monster in your graveyard. You gain life point equal to the total of that monster original ATK and DEF.

Graydle Bio Enchantment

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to Graydle monster. Double the ATK of the equipped monster ATK but it cannot attack directly. When the equipped monster attack your opponent cannot activate Trap Card effect.


	7. Chapter 7: The Tournament

Chapter 7: The tournament.

3 days after the duel.

"I feel anxious, Reira." Yuna said in worry. After seeing Arisa deck she started to think there will be more players who got the same level as Arisa.

Reira said nothing. She also worries if she would meet Arisa again. Seeing her real worthy foe for the first time make her worry as well.

"Me too. I afraid to if I failed to defeat Arisa like the last time." Reira said.

"Attention student. It's time for the tournament. May the best one wins. The one who win this tournament will be chosen to be Akaba Cooporation elite duelists."

"It's ok if you are at the top 8 as you are still get recruited for the Akaba Cooporation special training as well."

Then the MC started to list a long list of 32 duelists. Among them is Arisa. Reira fear was true. She was about to meet her again!

"You have 15 minutes to prepare your deck. Please return to your room for the preparation."

Reira is checking for her deck. So far her best chance to deal with Arisa was to immune to her card effect. Arisa main tactic revolves around stealing and copying her cards.

"So I meet you again Reira." Arisa talked behind her back.

"Let's see if you can meet me in duel or not. In this tournament plenty of them are just as strong as you."

"I would love to see it. See you later."

Meanwhile in Yuna room. Yuna is closing her eye predicting about her future, so far her prediction worked well as she would win most the duelists to advance into the top 4. But then suddenly she realized she would lose to Arisa. Yuna sweats and worries.

"Just like I feared. I will lose to Arisa. I need to see if Reira has a chance to defeat her." Yuna started to think.

But thing started to become blank. She can't see anything else!

"Hmm it seems Arisa has some unknown ability to block my divination. I must warn Reira about this." Yuna hurried to Reira room.

"Reira, there is something I have to tell you!" Yuna said.

"Your divination power again?" Reira raise and eye brow.

"Yes. I will lose to Arisa in the top 4 duels but I cannot predict Arisa duel against you."

Reira started to think.

"Just like the last time. Thank you for your divination but I think I can handle from this point." Reira said.

"I want to see why Arisa is able to block my divination power. Nobody had ever able to do that." Yuna said seriously.

"I see." Reira started to think.

"Who are you, Arisa?"


	8. Chapter 8: Sanda vs Yuna Part 1

Chapter 8: Yuna vs Sanda Part 1

Note: Sanda means thunder in Japanese.

2 hours later.

"It's time for Yuna duel. I must go out and check it." Reira though.

When Reira started to find a seat she found Arisa again.

"It seem like your friend is going to face a dangerous foe. From what I have learned with the classmate." Arisa said.

"From what I know he is very predictable." Reira look at Sanda and said.

"True. But, all of the duels so far are very predictable due to the fact all of the players I have seen just brawl until the other lose. I hope this match doesn't bore me to death." Arisa said in bored tone.

"You won't." Reira said calmly.

Yuna is standing in the stadium waiting for her opponent. Rumor about Sanda is his uncanny abilities to beat anyone in the Action Duel with his massive speed. Not only he defeat anyone in the Action Duel nobody is able to outpace him in term of one turn kill. Even though this is not an Action Duel she fears that Sanda can repeat such feat within this duel even though she's already predicted she would win this duel.

Suddenly the sky turned dark, thunder roared everywhere, Sanda walked slowly under the pitch black sky.

"It's him. Thunder roar is the sign of his appearance." The student next to Arisa said.

"Hmm" Sanda just silently though. His opponent doesn't seem to be a challenge.

"This gonna be easy." Sanda smiled.

"Begin the duel." The MC started.

"Duel"

"My turn, draw." Yuna said.

Yuna: 8000 LP. Hand: 6 cards.

"I activate Divination-Revealing Glare."

Divination-Revealing Glare

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you can banish one card in your opponent hand. During the End Phase of your turn you must pay 300 Life Point or this card is destroyed.

"Reveal your hand, Sanda." Yuna said confidently.

"Grrr. That's unfair Mistress." Sanda revealing his hand while being grumpy about it.

Inside Sanda hand was Sishunder, two Pahunder and two Thunder Sea Horses. Yuna quickly analyze his hand and formulating a strategy to counter it.

"I banish your Thunder Sea Horses. Next, I activate Divination-Future Erasing."

Divination-Future Erasing

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you can search your opponent deck for a card and banish it. During the End Phase of your turn you must pay 300 Life Point or this card is destroyed.

"Each turn, I can banish a card in your deck." Yuna said.

"Heh, fools. My card can recycle banished card. She just helps me win the game faster instead." Sanda though.

Yuna started to look through his deck and banish another Thunder Sea Horse.

"I set 3 cards, turn end. During the end of this turn I activate Future Erasing and Revealing Glare and pay 600 Life Point."

Yuna: 7400 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn, draw." Sanda said.

Sanda: 8000 LP. Hand: 6 cards.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon."

"I activate Dark Bribe. I negate your Typhoon and you draw 1 card."

Dark Bribe

Counter Trap Card

Negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card. You opponent draws 1 card.

"Good. You just help me with my hand." Sanda smirked.

"I normal summon Pahunder."

Pahunder

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Thunder

ATK/DEF: 1300/600

Once per turn: You can Normal Summon 1 level 4 Light thunder monster from your hand as the additional summon, except "Pahunder".

"I activate Divination-No Future."

Divination-No Future

Continuous Trap Card

Neither player can Special Summon monster. During the End Phase of your turn you must pay 300 Life Point or this card is destroyed.

"You cannot special summon any monster now." Yuna said.

"Grrr. She is using lockdown deck. This is bad, I though nobody ever use lockdown deck these day." Sanda though.

"I activate Thunder Sea Horses effect." Sanda said.

Thunder Sea Horse

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Thunder

ATK/DEF: 1600/1200

You can discard this card and add 2 level 4 Light Thunder Type monsters with the same name with 1600 or less ATK from your deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Thunder Sea Horse" once per turn. You cannot Special Summon them during the turn you activate this effect.

"I add 2 Mahunder from the deck to my hand. Then, I use Pahunder effect to Normal additional monster. I summon Madhunder"

Mahunder

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Thunder

ATK/DEF: 1400/700

Once per turn: You can Normal Summon 1 level 4 Light thunder monster from your hand as the additional summon, except "Mahunder".

"Then, I use Mahunder effect to summon another Pahunder. I use the new Pahunder effect to summon the last Mahunder on my hand. And lastly I normal summon Sishunder using Mahunder effect."

Sishunder

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Thunder

ATK/DEF: 900/400

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 level 4 Light Thunder type monsters with 1600 or less ATK in your graveyard, except "Sishunder", banish that target. During the End Phase of this turn, add that card to your hand.

Everyone roared in excitement when they saw Sanda doing his impressive board.

"5 monsters in a single turn even if he is getting a lockdown. Folk, this is too amazing to describe." The MC roared.

"You can surrender now, you lockdown is useless." Sanda laugh. Even though he knows it would only inflict 6300 damage he still confident that he would win as no one is able to recover from that massive damage in the first turn.

Yuna hung her head down speaking nothing.

"Can't even speak any word? Let me show you your final loss. Attack!" Sanda roared. The thunder roars even harder when he roared.

Card List:

1)Yuna deck

Divination-Revealing Glare

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you can banish one card in your opponent hand. During the End Phase of your turn you must pay 300 Life Point or this card is destroyed.

Divination-Future Erasing

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you can search your opponent deck for a card and banish it. During the End Phase of your turn you must pay 300 Life Point or this card is destroyed.

Divination-No Future

Continuous Trap Card

Neither player can Special Summon monster. During the End Phase of your turn you must pay 300 Life Point or this card is destroyed.

2)Sanda Deck

Pahunder

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Thunder

ATK/DEF: 1300/600

Once per turn: You can Normal Summon 1 level 4 Light thunder monster from your hand as the additional summon, except "Pahunder".

Thunder Sea Horse

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Thunder

ATK/DEF: 1600/1200

You can discard this card and add 2 level 4 Light Thunder Type monsters with the same name with 1600 or less ATK from your deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Thunder Sea Horse" once per turn. You cannot Special Summon them during the turn you activate this effect.

Mahunder

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Thunder

ATK/DEF: 1400/700

Once per turn: You can Normal Summon 1 level 4 Light thunder monster from your hand as the additional summon, except "Mahunder".

Sishunder

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Thunder

ATK/DEF: 900/400

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 level 4 Light Thunder type monsters with 1600 or less ATK in your graveyard, except "Sishunder", banish that target. During the End Phase of this turn, add that card to your hand.


	9. Chapter 9: Sanda vs Yuna Part 2

Chapter 9: Yuna vs Sanda Part 2

"You forgot about my final set card. I activate Mirror Force." Yuna said.

"WHAT? NOOO." Sanda screamed when his entire monsters army got wiped instantly.

"Grrr. This is unfair! Turn end." Sanda roared.

Sanda: 8000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn. Draw."

Yuna: 7400 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"I normal summon Divination-Far Seer."

Divination-Far Seer

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 1500/500

Once per turn, you can reveal the top 3 cards in your opponent deck and put them back to the the top of the deck in any order. During the end phase of your turn, gain 500 Life Point for each face up Divination Spell/Trap card on your field.

"I activate Future Erasing effect. I banish another Sishunder. Then, I activate Far Seer effect. Reveal your top 3 cards." Yuna declared.

Sanda reveal his top 3 cards: Thunder King Rai-oh and two Double Summon. Yuna put both Double Summon to the top of his deck and Thunder King Rai-oh in the last.

"Dammit I will get 4500 damage after 3 turns." Sanda though.

"I attack with Far Seer."

Sanda: 6500 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"Turn end. I activate Far Seer effect. I gain 1500 Life Point while all of my three Divination Spell/Trap card reduce my Life Point by 900."

Yuna: 8000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn. Draw. Turn end."

Sanda: 6500 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"My turn. Draw."

Yuna: 8000 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"I normal summon Divination-Chrono Mage."

Divination-Chrono Mage

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 1500/1000

Once per turn, if this card deals damage to your opponent directly, banish one monster in the opponent Extra Deck. During the end phase of your turn, gain 300 Life Point for each banished monsters in both player banished zone.

"I activate Far Seer effect. Reveal the top 3 cards in your deck." Yuna declared.

Sanda reveal Thunder King Rai-oh and Double Summon along with a Raigeki. Yuna put Double Summon on top, then the Raigeki and finally the Thunder King Rai-oh.

"I attack with both of my monsters."

Sanda: 3500 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"Due to the effect of Chrono Mage I banish one card in your Extra Deck. Reveal your deck." Yuna ordered.

Sanda grumbled. Yuna banish Starliege Paladynamo.

"Turn end. Due to the effect of Chrono Mage I gain 1200 LP, Far Seer gain me another 1500 LP. Since I decided to let my Divination-No Future destroyed I will only need to pay 600 LP instead of 900."

Yuna: 10100 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

Sanda fully know Yuna won't need to defend herself during the next turn due to the fact he will draw another Double Summon again. This is why she sacrifice her No Future Trap card.

"Impressive. She went to over 10000 LP now. His board got locked, his move got restricted. Now he can only wait for his death." Arisa amused. Reira was right about her.

"My turn. Draw. Turn end."

Sanda: 3500 LP. Hand: 2 cards.

Sanda can only pray for his Raigeki as he doesn't have any more chance if Yuna have another monster on the field.

"My turn. Draw."

Yuna: 10100 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"I activate Far Seer effect again."

Sanda count on his last card. And lucky for him it was another Thunder King Rai-oh. Yuna put two of his Thunder King on the last and Raigeki on top.

"Hmm she still willing to let me draw Raigeki during the next turn even if it's mean I will wipeout her monster then release the Rai-oh to attack her." Sanda wondered. But then he realized it was because of her lack of No Future card. Since she already sacrifice it that means…

"I attack with both of my monsters. Due to the effect of Chrono Mage I banish another Starliege Paladynamo in your Extra Deck." Yuna declared.

Sanda: 500 LP. Hand: 2 cards.

"So the card on her hand is not a monster. I still got my chance." Sanda feels relief. Just when he though he was safe Yuna activates her last card in her hand.

"I activate Divination – Future Trauma."

Once per turn, you can reveal the top 5 cards in your opponent deck and banish two cards then put the remaining card on top of your opponent deck in any order. During the end phase of your turn, pay 300 Life Point or destroy this card.

"I banish your Raigeki and Recycling Batteries then put those 2 Thunder King Rai-oh on top along with the Recycling Batteries to the last."

"Next, I Overlay two of my monsters and Special Summon Divination-Time Goddess."

Divination-Time Goddess

Rank: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 2000/500

2 Level 4 Divination monsters

When this card is XYZ summoned: Draw cards equal to the number of banished card in both players banishing zone. You can detach 2 XYZ materials and pay 1000 Life Point: Reveal your opponent deck and put the whole deck back in any order as you want to. You can only summon Divination-Time Goddess once per duel.

"I activate Time Goddess effect and pay 1000 Life Point. Due to the fact there is 6 banished cards I draw 6 cards." Yuna said with a smile.

The crowd roared as Yuna pulls out her ace card along with an impressive hand size.

"That monster effect is insane! I can see how much broken it is." Arisa said.

"Only if she can survive for more than 5 turns. When she reach to that point there is no hope for her enemy at all." Reira said with a smirk.

"Also, I detach 2 materials. I put all cards of your deck in any order as I wanted to."

Sanda put his hand on his deck and surrender. Seeing Yuna manipulate his deck like nothing forces him to lose his hope of winning.

Card List:

1)Yuna Deck

Divination-Far Seer

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 1500/500

Once per turn, you can reveal the top 3 cards in your opponent deck and put them back to the the top of the deck in any order. During the end phase of your turn, gain 500 Life Point for each face up Divination Spell/Trap card on your field.

Divination- Chrono Mage

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 1500/500

Once per turn, if this card deals damage to your opponent directly, banish one monster in the opponent Extra Deck. During the end phase of your turn, gain 300 Life Point for each banished monsters in both player banished zone.

Divination-Time Goddess

Rank: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 2000/500

2 Level 4 Divination monsters

When this card is XYZ summoned: Draw cards equal to the number of banished card in both players banishing zone. You can detach 2 XYZ materials and pay 1000 Life Point: Reveal your opponent deck and put the whole deck back in any order you want. You can only Summon one "Divination-Time Goddess" once per duel.


	10. Chapter 10: The second prophecy

Chapter 10: The second prophecy.

While Yuna return back to her room to prepare for another duel she saw a familiar figure – her mother Mieru.

"Why are you here, mom?" Yuna asked innocently.

"Well I got some free time to watch your duel. Beside, I would love to see how Reira duel goes." Mieru said cheerfully but her gaze become more intense.

"By the way, did Reira know about the prophecy yet?" Mieru said with concern.

"No. I follow exactly what you said before." Yuna said in an serious tone.

"Good. I don't want to trouble her too much. The reason why I'm here because Reiji told me that he lost the connection to Yuya and his friend while they are at another dimensions." Mieru said with a sad face.

"Did you saw Arisa?" Yuna asked.

"Who? Reira new friend right?" Mieru doesn't understand what her daughter mean.

"Yes. I tried to see the future of her but apparently something blocked my vision when I tried to. This is the first time I saw my vision got interrupted completely." Yuna worried.

"Hmm keep an eye on her. I will contact Reiji to callback all of my old friends in case something went wrong. My prophecy was right after all, for 3 years I doubted the prophecy as it only said Reira is the chosen one that need to be protected." Mieru said in an apologize tone.

"It's ok you don't need to feel sorry about this mom. Being with Reira actually feels good to me." Yuna said with a blush.

"Ahhh could it be my daughter fall in love with Reira?" Mieru said dreamly.

"MOM. No no no." Yuna protested in frustration. Even though she is shy but when this situation happen she can't hold her anger.

"Haha yuri is legal in this dimension no need to be worry." Mieru laugh.

"Ugh me and Reira are only friend!" Yuna tried to hide her red face.

"Well I'm sorry. But anyway, keep an eye on the situation, when something gone wrong call me instantly. I'm worry something bad will happen especially when I get the second prophecy yesterday while I'm sleeping." Mieru face become serious again.

"Wait. Another prophecy?" Yuna asked.

"Yes. I see an unknown black tornado in the middle of this city. Even though I don't know what it is I already tell this to Reiji and he took notice of it. For now he decided to hide this information from Reira as showing the truth will put a heavy burden on her again. Before you were born Reira already suffered an emotional trauma which devastated her mind along with her life."

"This is why you told me to hide it from her. She won't be ready to accept the fate and run away from her responsibility right?" Yuna asked.

"Sigh yes. Accepting the truth is very hard sometime. It can ruin somebody with just a few words." Mieru sigh.

"Anyway, it's Reira duel now. I will meet Reira, good luck with your preparation." Mieru started to leave.

"Thanks mom." Yuna waved good bye to her mom.

While Mieru on her way to Reira room she realize someone is watching her from behind.

"Show yourself." Mieru said with a grim face.

"You are Mieru right? You are the head of the Divination School." Arisa said with a serious face.


	11. Chapter 11: Painful memory

Chapter 11: Painful memory.

"What do you want? How do you know me? Why are you spying me?" Mieru activate her duel disk.

"I am the daughter of your friend-Beatrice." Arisa smiled.

"Y-you are… No, Beatrice is already dead in the car accident 10 years ago." Mieru said with a painful expression. Even though she notice the same hair as her old friend she never though it would be her friend daughter.

"Although the news said I was died I'm actually alive. I got sent into the orphan after that accident, the only thing left for my past is this picture." Arisa show Mieru the picture where Beatrice and Mieru are standing next to each other.

"Why are you spying me?" Mieru finally calm down herself and de-activate her duel disk.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to recognize me as it was 10 years after my parent death." Arisa said with a tearful eye.

Mieru hug Arisa and cry.

"I never though I was able to forget this painful memory. I was so long ago." Mieru said.

"Sorry for spying you, Mieru. It was because of my curiosity and my fear of not being recognized by you." Arisa wipe the tear in her eye.

"Where are you after the accident?" Mieru asked.

"Since the accident happen in another city I was taken into the orphan center of Satellite City and raised there. Until now I was able to join this school as a transfer student. I think I can find some clue of you but I still failed to meet you until now." Arisa said.

"Hmm I see." Mieru understand what Arisa is trying.

"By the way you are Yuna teacher right?" Arisa asked with a curiosity.

"Nah. I'm her mother. Yuna was adopted by me after the Dimension War." Mieru said in sadness.

"Sorry for my bad curiosity but why and where did you meet her?" Arisa asked.

"Well it's ok actually. I meet her after the Dimension War ended. When the Academia army on this dimension got repelled there were many people die in this city. I was the one who joined the fight against the invader, after that I saw an orphan in a house. As I know I must save her before the Academia reinforcement arrived I decided to took her and raise her. Reiji also agree with my decision as well." Mieru said with a happy smile.

"I see thanks for your explaination. It's time for Reira duel. Do you want to watch?" Arisa asked.

"Yes. This is the reason why I come to this place. Seeing my daughter and Reira progress make me happy." Mieru said.

"I need to prepare myself as well. After Reira duel will be my next duel." Arisa walk away and waved good bye.

"Bye." Mieru waved.

After Arisa returned to her room she saw a cloaked figure waiting before her door.

"What did you told her?" The cloaked figure asked.

"No worry. I only tell her about my orphan past. Our identity is not revealed." Arisa waved without concern.

"Good. Our secret is very important, the Cultist is on their move now according to our intel. I they managed to saw what happened they would retreat themselves and we will lose our chance to learn about their plan." The cloaked figure said.

"I see. So you tried to use Reira as a bait to lure them out right?" Arisa though.

"Yes. Even though we don't like to put the life of the innocent people on the edge of the line like this but we have to. It's for the sake of our world safety." The cloaked figure said with concern.

"Hmm it seem like I have to pray for Reira to win this tournament." Arisa is deep in though.


	12. Chapter 12: Bad news

Chapter 12: Bad news.

"GODAMMIT!" Reiji slam his fist on the table in pure anger.

Even though he is a calm and collected person but after 3 years of meaningless effort he still gets nothing. None of his brilliance plan or his latest technology can fix this horrible situation.

He lost the connection with all of the other dimensions all at once. He had tried to re-connect to other dimensions in the whole month but nothing happened. All of his old friends are in those place as well. Yuya and Yuzu are in the XYZ Dimension trying to rebuild the ruined Heartland City and decided to live there forever. The rest of the Lancer team are either trying to topple the oppressive government in the Synchro Dimension or hunting down any loyalist of the Academia who is trying to invade other dimensions again.

For 11 years he is still able to contact to them, thing was very pleasant until that moment happened. He suddenly lost the contact to all of them at once, something bad has happened. He refused to allow Reira know about this as he doesn't want her to suffer the same trauma like her past.

At that moment Mieru suddenly warn him about her prophecy, it's not a coincidence. Although he tried to extract more information about that prophecy but Mieru failed to found anything more about the prophecy. The only thing she said was: Reira must be protected at all cost. As most of the Lancer team are lost there's only him remain. Mieru had voluntary joined the Lancer as she know the prophecy must not be taken lightly. She also willingly sends her own adopted daughter to secretly protect and support Reira in case something happened.

But that doesn't fix his anxiety and frustration as he doesn't have any plan to prevent this painful event. Regretting now are meaningless for him, his only choice now is to create a new generation of Lancer again, it's his only hope for this kind of situation.

Watching Reiji anger from behind, Himika can only shake her head in sadness. She knows her son is trying desperately to fix everything but it's hopeless for him and she is unable to do anything except praying for some miracle to come.


	13. Chapter 13: First sign of danger

Chapter 13: First sign of danger.

"You sure about this?" The cloaked figure asked.

"I know this idea is risky but considering sending an anonymous message will not reveal our identity for him. We need to warn him about the threat." Arisa said.

"So you don't trust our organization ability to handle the situation right?" The cloaked figure asked with an unhappy voice.

"I'm afraid so. Seeing that the prophecy only guide us to the right goal but it doesn't teach us how to do it. This makes me sometime doubt about their effectiveness." Arisa said.

"You are not the only one here. I also doubt it." The cloaked figure responded.

"I guess I'm not the only one who is lacking a trust for this. So anyway I'm gonna proceed my plan. But, I want to ask you one thing." Arisa smiled.

"Tell me." The cloaked figure ordered.

"Why did you tell me to secretly spy on Yuna? This is your personal request right?" Arisa asked.

The cloaked figure only turned away and said silently.

"Yes. I don't wish to tell you about it. I want it to be a secret between us."

Later at the LDS Cooperation.

"President Reiji Akaba. I receive an unknown message, it seem the sender are very good at erasing their trace. There is no additional information found while we are checking it." The security guard told Reiji.

"Show me the message." Reiji said in suspicion.

Reiji shocked when he saw the message. It seem like not only Mieru are the only one who know about the unknown incident which haunt him for years. Inside the message was:

'We are secretly protecting Reira for our own purpose and we know you are trying to do the same thing as well. Please considering this as a temporary alliance between us, as we don't want to reveal our identity we have no choice but to send you an anonymous message. Please forgive us for this inconvenience, we won't interfere into your private life we just want to protect Reira in secret. We hope you can accept our offer, if we see any threat happened we will try to warn you about it as fast as possible. Thank you for reading our message and cooperating with us.

Note: We are going to send you another message soon. We will explain a few details of the threat we are mentioned about.'

Reiji said nothing. He started to think of the sender, it's not one person but an organization. Reira is truly in danger, but the main problem is they didn't mention anything about the threat. Which made him wonder why they are trying to send two different messages instead of one?


	14. Chapter 14: Ghost Shroud Part 1

Chapter 14: Ghost Shroud Part 1.

Mieru, Arisa and Yuna started to watch Reira match against Anna - a fusion summon duelist. Anna is famous for her stern appearance and attitude but she hold high respect for anyone who is highly skilled. As such Reira gain a high respect from her due to her achievement.

"Never thought I would meet you, Reira." Anna said with a smile.

"Me too." Reira said silently.

"Duel" Both of them said in unison.

"My turn. Draw." Reira declared.

Reira: 8000 LP. Hand: 6 cards.

"I set 3 cards. Turn end."

Reira: 8000 LP. Hand: 3 cards.

"My turn. Draw." Anna declared. Suddenly her eye turned completely black when she saw her own cards.

Reira noticed something wrong but Anna quickly shakes her head and continues the duel.

Anna: 8000 LP. Hand: 6 cards.

"I normal summon Teutonic Lancer."

Teutonic Lancer

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1800/1000

When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon one Teutonic monster from your hand. This card deal Piercing Damage against defending monster with the lower DEF than this card ATK.

"Due to Teutonic Lancer effect I special summoned Teutonic Knight."

Teutonic Knight

Level: 5

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 2300/1000

When this card is Tribute Summoned this card ATK become 3000. This card deal Piercing Damage against defending monster with the lower DEF than this card ATK.

"I activate Torrential Tribute." Reira declared.

Torrential Tribute

Normal Trap

When a monster is summoned destroy all monsters on the field.

Anna grumbled. Her combo just got disrupted completely by Reira. Then, Anna suddenly smiled. Reira puzzled.

"Why are you smiling?" Reira asked.

"I just purposely bait my own monster against your trap. I activate Ghost Shroud."

Suddenly the whole stadium disappeared. Reira surrounding changed into an unknown place.

It was a desolated place filled with ruined city and destroyed road. The sky is blood red and there is a thick black mist surrounding her.

"What is th… Agrhhhh!" Reira screamed as something has penetrated inside her mind.

Card List:

1)Anna Deck

Teutonic Lancer

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1800/1000

When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon one Teutonic monster from your hand. This card deal Piercing Damage against defending monster with the lower DEF than this card ATK.

Teutonic Knight

Level: 5

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 2300/1000

When this card is Tribute Summoned this card ATK become 3000. This card deal Piercing Damage against defending monster with the lower DEF than this card ATK.

2)Reira Deck

Torrential Tribute

Normal Trap

When a monster is summoned: destroy all monsters on the field.


	15. Chapter 15: Ghost Shroud Part 2

Chapter 15: Ghost Shroud Part 2

 _Inside Reira mind._

Reira is witnessing an unknown girl who got bullied by a bunch of older male bully. It took Reira a moment to realize who she was.

"Anna?" Reira shocked.

"Is this… her past?" Reira started to think.

The younger Anna is crying as other bully constantly insulting her for her origin.

"Academia bitch!"

"We though those invader should have been eradicated long ago. Why the hell we still have to see these scum!"

"Died. You Fusion dimension bastard!""Hey, where are you going? Get back here!" One of the male shouted.

Anna runs as fast she can while holding back her tear. She cannot handle this bad treatment anymore. It was a miserable for her to be born from the refuging family from the Fusion dimension long ago. Even though the past crime of the Fusion invaders have been spared people still hate anyone who is either from the Fusion Dimension or anyone who share the bloodline with them.

Although Anna family is a just a refuge who seek protection after the government tried to purge every last of the Academia loyalist they still got blamed for the crime they didn't commit. It was one of their members who commit such atrocities. When the family tried to hide him the government started to search for their hiding place. Little did they know they have been able to evacuate among other refuges who share the same goal of finding a new home to avoid being captured by the new government.

Her life wasn't getting better, despite her family best effort to hide their past their neighbor still found out and treat them badly. Every day Anna have to face such bad treatment from everyone around her. And today It she is unable to handle it anymore.

She run without looking, and then something wrong happened. She realized she had run into the main road. A car is on their way toward her, when she realized it was too late….

A bloody crash marked the end of her life. For that moment she though it was the end for her. But, the scenery changed.

Reira now is seeing a pitch black space with just Anna and an unknown figure in a black hood.

"You are dead. But, I will give you one chance to be alive again. But if you want it you must make a deal with me and serve my purpose. Will you agree?" The unknown figure asked.

Anna looks at the figure in fear. But, after a moment she started to calm down and started to make her decision. Without hesitation she pleaded.

"Please, bring me back. I don't want to die!" Anna said.

"Then, the deal is completed. You are now under my service and I will bring you back from your dead." The unknown figure said.

The scene changed again.

Reira is returned back to the place where Anna died. But this time a group of doctor and police is surrounding her.

"She is still alive. Quick, bring her back to the hospital as fast as possible!"

The scene faded. Reira collapsed completely due the massive pain gathering from her head.


	16. Chapter 16: Ghost Shroud Part 3

Chapter 16: Ghost Shroud Part 3

"What… just happened?" Reira asked Anna in fear.

"By activating the Normal Spell Ghost Shroud I send both of us into the different dimension. This place is called the 'Ghost Shroud'." Anna said with a grim face.

"Why? What are you trying to do to me?" Reira asked.

"When you enter this dimension the first thing you will get is to see a glimpse of my memory before my death." Anna ignored her question.

"Answer me! Why are you sending me here?" Reira shouted.

"You won't get the answer here. Right now I'm gonna do what I intended to do. Kill." Anna said quietly.

"W-what?" Reira asked in panic.

"Yes. Inside this dimension every holographic object can be turned into a deadly reality weapon. Also, if you died here your existence will be vanished forever. Nobody will ever know you are existed." Anna answered.

"No no no no!" Reira fallback in fear but she collapsed to the ground.

"It's too late. Once you enter here either one of us must die so other can move out. In this case it's you." Anna pointed to Reira.

"Why? Why are you trying to kill me?" Reira asked.

"You don't need to know. I activated Teutonic Lance." Anna ignored her question and play her card.

Teutonic Lance

Normal Spell

Banish 2 Teutonic monsters in your graveyard and inflict damage to both players equal to the combined ATK of both monsters. You opponent cannot activate card to respond to this card activation.

"I banish Knight and Lancer. The total damage is 4100. Also, due to Ghost Shroud effect every damage you take during this turn will be doubled." Anna declared.

Ghost Shroud

Normal Spell

When this card is activate double any damage inflicted to your opponent until the end of this End Phase.

"It's mean the doubled damage is 8200. Farewell, Reira." Anna said with a grim face.

A dark lance materialized behind Anna back. Reira desperately trying to find any card to counter her tactic but there is none of it. All of her backrow cards is only useful to countering any kind of monsters attack.

Then, the lance pierce through both of Anna heart and Reira heart. Reira fall down in pain, she tried to clutch her chest but the pain is consuming her.

"..hk" Reira groaned in despair as she is in a hopeless situation.

Nobody is going to save her, nobody will ever know what happened to her death. The fear, the pain, the trauma is consuming her while her body is becoming more numb and painful.

"No… I can't not die here." Reira final though as she descended into the eternal darkness….

Card List:

1)Anna Deck

Teutonic Lance

Normal Spell

Banish 2 Teutonic monsters in your graveyard and inflict damage to both players equal to the combined ATK of both monsters. You opponent cannot activate card to respond to this card activation.

Ghost Shroud

Normal Spell

When this card is activate double any damage inflicted to your opponent until the end of this End Phase.


	17. Chapter 17: Divina's Lesson

Chapter 17: Divina's lesson.

 _Flashback_

"Madam Divina, why must we learn this lesson?" Mieru asked with a bored expression.

"Sigh… Mieru, if you don't concentrate into this lesson I will punish really hard. Do you get it?" Divina pointed her finger at her in frustration.

Mieru is one of Divina best students but she is also notorious for being annoying and over energetic attitude. Plenty of time she had to scold Mieru from causing trouble to her and other.

"But teacher, we never saw anyone with the ability of Reaper's Rewind. Beside, from what you taught us none of us would even be qualified to have it! Why should we need to learn this even if we would never use it the first place?" Beatrice asked while sitting next to Mieru.

Even though Beatrice is more serious and hard-working than Mieru she is still unable to hide her curiosity about the meaning of this lesson.

Madam Divina sighed after seeing two bored face of them. Even though she knows none of them have this ability including herself it is her duty to teach them anything she know about.

"Even though nobody saw anyone with this kind of power but since it is in the book I still have to teach you about it as a part of our school tradition."Divina said.

"I know this knowledge is very vague but complex you still need to learn it. That's my final request." Divina ordered both of them.

The Fortune Prep School is infamous for having a very low number of students due to the fact they only pick the one who is born with magical ability. Such number of those individual is very rare. That's why Divina only need to teach a few students during her day as the searching for those kind of talent is a hard task to do. As the low number of students available this school often met with the money issue. But fortunately for them plenty of powerful organizations seek for their divination power for their own business benefit in exchange for money. One of them is Leo Corporation, with the help of Divina prophecy Reiji and Himika are able to know about his father intend of making a wide scale invasion on every dimensions. That's why Reiji had secretly prepared everything before the war begins as he know everything about the existence of other dimensions and how to connect it to his world.

"Also, since you already know our number is very low one day one of you will have to replace my place after I retired. That's why I'm trying to teach you anything I know even if some of them wouldn't be used for a very long time. That's the basic thing of this school teaching." Divina said.

"Anyway, since you already know the basic of Reaper's Rewind power is to rewind the time to the past now we will move on to the other requirement of that power." Divina continued her lesson. The whole class groaned.

Later after the lesson. Mieru and Beatrice are walking back to their home.

"That's lesson is too bored. I wonder why they even write it if there is nobody possessed such power?" Mieru get a knock on her head for asking that question.

"Even though it is nonsense but it's was our duty to learn it, Mieru. Don't complain over those trivial things." Beatrice said with an annoyed expression.

"Sigh… Beatrice you should free yourself from your obsessive study attitude. With that kind of attitude you won't even get a boyfriend you know." Mieru teased.

"Why you!" Beatrice chased Mieru as Mieru started to run away after teasing her.

Divina looking at both of her students with a smile.

"Hmmm it feels weird right? Both of them are just bickering on daily basis yet they are a very close friend and they are also two of my best students I ever saw." Divina said to the woman next to her.

"Indeed. They would replace you right? By the look of your face either one of them will be the next head of this school." Himika replied.

"Indeed. Shall we go to our business? You come here for my prophecy right?" Divina asked.

"Yes. I need to find any clue to stop the threat from the Fusion Dimension and my husband-Leo Akaba." Himika said with a sad face.

Both of them said nothing more and started to secretly discuss about their grim future of war and destruction.


	18. Chapter 18: Restart

Chapter 18: Restart

"Ughh" Reira moaned as she is feeling dizzy.

When she opened her eye she started to feel shocked.

She hasn't died at all.

"!" Reira is unable to understand what happened as she realized she is standing in front of Anna again. This time it's not the Ghost Shroud dimension but the tournament stadium.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Anna asked in confusion.

"I-I …." Reira is unable to form any word.

Fear and panic swallow her as she remembered what happened during that match. Blood, pain, despair, she was closed to her death. How come she got returned into this place again?

"It must be a weird dream." Reira though. But, considering this dream was so realistic that she has to think it wasn't a dream but a real thing that had happened to her.

"You doesn't look good. May I cancel this duel until you feel better?" Anna asked Reira honestly.

Should she continue? Anna is showing Reira her kindness in opposed to her cruel killing intend earlier. What is happening to her?

"There only one way to understand this." Reira came into a conclusion as she though.

"Nah. Let's just move on and duel." Reira said calmly and hide her worry.

"Alright then. Duel." Anna answered.

Meanwhile at the frontal seat, Yuna raised an eye brow when she saw something is wrong with Reira.

"Reira doesn't seem okay at all. What's make her hesitant before the duel started?" Yuna though.

"Let me check my crystal apple." Mieru answered. She is already able to understand her daughter though just by the look of her face.

Yuna nodded. Mieru started to look into her crystal apple. To her surprise there is nothing wrong with the duel. Reira is still the winner of the duel, the only weird thing here is that there is no Anna standing on that stadium.

"Maybe Anna already leaves the stadium after she lost?" Mieru though. There wasn't anything that make she worried.

But, she was wrong, when she tried to look further into her crystal there is no more vision to look at.

"Why did the vision stopped there?" Mieru asked.

"Something is wrong right?" Yuna asked in worry. She doesn't need her mother to tell her anything about what happened inside that crystal as she already figure out something was off by the expression of Mieru face.

Arisa who is sitting next to them said nothing but she started to though.

"Hmm. Could it be Reira had started to realize about her special power earlier?" Arisa though.

"I need to go to the toilet. See you later." Arisa made her permission to Mieru and leave.

Arisa started to walk through a long corridor and meet two cloaked figures in an isolated place.

"What's wrong?" The first cloaked figure asked.

"It seem Reira had used her power and she is experiencing something bad." Arisa remarked.

"So it happened. We must warn our force to intercept the cultist before they make their move. Once they saw Reira win the match they will notice something is wrong with their plan." The second figure warned.

"So this human is the one from the prophecy you told me right?" The first figure asked curiously.

"Yes. She is the chosen one. But we will need a way to persuade her as she may reject our request if we asked her." The second figure answered.

"So, what is our plan now? I think we don't have much time considering we need to send to Reiji another message." Arisa asked in worry.

"Why did you try to send Reiji two message instead of one?" The first figure asked.

"It's the encryption message. Our leader said only Reiji can decrypt it." Arisa answered.

"I see. I will warn other about this information. You two should finish your job fast." The first figure started to run away without saying anything further.

"Speaking with him was annoying to me." Arisa said.

"His race had an ancient grudge with our human race considering we captureed them and seal their body into our cards for our own benefit." The second figure answered.

"No wonder why he often questioned our method and show an unfriendly attitude to us." Arisa look at the empty hall way with an annoyed look.

"We should proceed our plan fast. According to our leader word we won't have much time before this event happened." The second figure warned.

"Alright then." Arisa was about to walk away the cloaked figure stopped her.

"Take a good care of Yuna while I'm gone."

"Got it. I won't fail you." Arisa show a thumb up and walked away.

Meanwhile at the outside of the stadium. Two cloaked figure chatting in a hidden place nearby the dueling stadium.

"Don't bother running away, human. Surrender yourself and join my force or face a brutal death at my own hand." The first cloaked figure threatened the second one.

"Heh. I bound to no one except our god. It's you who will face a painful death once I throw you into the Ghost Shroud dimension." The second cloaked figure laughed.

"Let's see if you cultist bastard can survive once I beat you to submission in your own place. Duel!"


	19. Chapter 19: Secret Elimination Part 1

Chapter 19: Secret Elimination Part 1

"Before we duel, I want to know your name. It's ain't fun when I kill an unknown person without knowing anything about them." The cultist requested.

"Fine. If you want my name tell me your name first." The cloaked figure requested in return.

"Jack. You just simple need to call me with this name. No need to explain further." The cultist replied.

"Sirius." The cloaked figure only said his name.

"Since dueling in this place will be very inconvenient for both of us if somebody saw us. I will instantly send both of us into the Ghost Shroud dimension instead." Jack pull out a card in his pocket.

"I activate Gateway to the Ghost Shroud!" Jack shouted. Both duelists instantly vanished.

"Very convenient. Why didn't your cultist activate it right in the start of the duel in the tournament stadium instead of drawing it?" Sirius asked.

"The stadium technology and security procedure ensure no duelist is allowed to use any card outside of their own deck." Jack explained.

"I see. Why did you accept explaining to me when you are my enemy?" Sirius continued to ask.

"Why not? Both you and I know about our own prophecy. Any action that we make will lead to that future. You may think my action will make that future not happened but I believed in the opposite. No matter what you tried the prophecy words will happened. Whenever if it is an attempt to stop a plan or to advance the plan." Jack answered.

"Too much faithful." Sirius shaked his head.

"Well. No more chatting. Let's end this. My turn. Draw." Jack declared.

Jack: 8000 LP. Hand: 6 cards.

"I normal summon Crimson Geist."

Crimson Geist

Level: 4

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 500/1000

This card can attack your opponent directly. At the end of the Battle Phase, banish this card until your next Standby Phase. If this card inflicts direct damage to your opponent, you draw 1 card.

"I set 3 cards. Turn end."

Jack: 8000 LP. Hand: 2 cards.

"My turn. Draw." Sirius declared.

Sirius: 8000 LP. Hand: 6 cards.

"I normal summon Wildhunt-Savage Bear."

Wildhunt-Savage Bear

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Beast

ATK/DEF: 1800/1000

If this card destroyed a monster in the battle, Special Summon 1 Wildhunt monster from your deck.

"Savage Bear. Attack Crimson Geist." Sirius declared.

"I activated Dimensional Prison." Jack answered.

Dimensional Prison

Normal Trap Card

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that attacking monster; banish that target.

"I activate Forbidden Lance." Sirius activated his card.

Forbidden Lance

Quick Play Spell

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; this turn, that target loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by the effects of other Spells/Traps.

"I'm waiting for that mistake of yours! I activated Geist Fire!"

Geist Fire

Quick Play Spell

Increase one Geist monster ATK to 1000 until the end of this turn.

"Due to Geist Fire effect my Crimson Geist ATK become 1500."

"I discard Wildhunt-Ancestor Spirit from my hand and activate its effect." Sirius declared.

Wildhunt-Ancestor Spirit

Level: 3

Attribute: Earth

Type: Spellcaster / Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1000/1000

During either player's turn: You can discard this card and target one Wildhunt monster you control, that monster ATK is doubled until the end of this turn.

"Savage Bear ATK is doubled into 2000. Destroy Crimson Geist." Sirius shouted.

Jack: 7500 LP. Hand: 2 cards.

"Due to Savage Bear effect I special summon one Wildhunt monster from my deck. I special summon Wildhunt-Winter Hunter." Sirius searched his deck.

Wildhunt-Winter Hunter

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Spellcaster / Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1500/1000

When this card is Special Summoned by a Wildhunt card effect: Special Summon one level 4 or lower Wildhunt monster in your graveyard in Defense Position. You can only use this card effect once per turn.

"I special summon Wildhunt-Ancestor Spirit in Defense Position. Then, I use Winter Hunter to attack you directly." Sirius ordered his monster to attack.

Jack: 6000 LP. Hand: 2 cards.

Jack groaned as his body got injured by Sirius attack. Due to the power of Ghost Shroud dimension all of the damage is more painful and fatal.

"Next, after the Battle Phase I tune Ancient Spirit and Savage Bear, Synchro Summon Wildhunt-Aurora Spirit." Sirius declared.

Wildhunt-Aurora Spirit

Level: 7

Attribute: Earth

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 2500/1000

1 Wildhunt Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: Add 2 Wildhunt monsters from your graveyard to your hand. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can banish this card until the start of your next Standby Phase.

"I add Ancient Spirit and Savage Bear from my graveyard into my hand with Aurora Spirit effect. I set 2 cards. Turn end."

Sirius: 8000 LP. Hand: 3 cards.

"My turn. Draw."

Jack: 6000 LP. Hand: 3 cards.

"By the way, what does Gateway to the Ghost Shroud do beside sending both of us into this place? And why I can't see any past memory of your?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing. Since this card is used outside of the duel it will not activate it's effect. And if I put it inside my deck it won't do anything much except by reducing your Life Point by 1000 and overflowing you with my memory. It's true purpose is to trap us inside this dimension for the kill. Once activated one of us can only get out by killing each other." Jack answered.

"By the way, you are wasting your time when you tried to hunt me. Anything you tried to do will lead to the same outcome. You action will only buy us for more time to commit our plan." Jack warned.

"And you are suggesting me to surrender? Your trick won't work on me. If you believe on your prophecy then I still have some faith in our own prophecy as well. By the time this duel end we will be stacking your cultist corpse one by one. Your effort is meaningless, we can stop all of your plans no matter how much you tried. You are outnumbered in this dimension." Sirius said.

"So it can't be helped." Jack continued the duel and said nothing.

Card List:

1)Jack Deck

Crimson Geist

Level: 4

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 500/1000

This card can attack your opponent directly. At the end of the Battle Phase, banish this card until your next Standby Phase. If this card inflicts direct damage to your opponent, you draw 1 card.

Forbidden Lance

Quick Play Spell

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; this turn, that target loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by the effects of other Spells/Traps.

Geist Fire

Quick Play Spell

Increase one Geist monster ATK to 1000 until the end of this turn.

2)Sirius Deck

Wildhunt-Savage Bear

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Beast

ATK/DEF: 1800/1000

If this card destroyed a monster in the battle, Special Summon 1 Wildhunt monster from your deck.

Forbidden Lance

Quick Play Spell

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; this turn, that target loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by the effects of other Spells/Traps.

Wildhunt-Ancestor Spirit

Level: 3

Attribute: Earth

Type: Spellcaster / Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1000/1000

During either player's turn: You can discard this card and target one Wildhunt monster you control, that monster ATK is doubled.

Wildhunt-Winter Hunter

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Spellcaster / Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1500/1000

When this card is Special Summoned by a Wildhunt card effect: Special Summon one Wildhunt monster in your graveyard in Defense Position. You can only use this card effect once per turn.

Wildhunt-Aurora Spirit

Level: 7

Attribute: Earth

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 2500/1000

1 Wildhunt Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: Add 2 Wildhunt monsters from your graveyard to your hand. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can banish this card until the start of your next Standby Phase.


	20. Chapter 20: Secret Elimination Part 2

Chapter 20: Secret Elimination Part 2

"President Akaba I got another message again." Reiji security guard informed him.

"Show me that message. You can go now." Reiji ordered.

"Roger that." The guard exited the room.

Reiji started to read the message but it doesn't reveal him the true identity of that sender.

'You need to meet us at the dueling stadium. Something wrong will happen in there, please bring your own security with you.'

And then Reiji started to notice something was wrong with both of the messages.

"The same unknown symbols pattern on the message. Could it be there is an encrypted message underlying those two messages?" Reiji started to though.

After using a few methods of decrypting it he was finally able to read it. Inside the message was:

'We have to send two different messages as we are not allowed to reveal our secret identity. There is a special rule that punish us with our life if we revealed ourselves to the public. We beg you to destroy this message after you read it. We don't want our leader to find out about this. Reira life is in danger, she is the chosen one. You must protect her or your dimension will be the next victim. The Ritual Invasion is coming near. Be prepared, Reiji Akaba.'

"Prepare my car. We must go to the stadium now!" Reiji quickly leave his desk in hurry and erased all of the messages completely.

Meanwhile at the Ghost Shroud dimension

"I normal summon Winter Geist."

Winter Geist

Level: 4

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 500/1000

This card can attack your opponent directly. At the end of the Battle Phase, banish this card until your next Standby Phase. If this card inflicts direct damage to your opponent, your opponent cannot declare attack until the end of the next turn.

"I attack directly with Winter Geist." Jack declared.

Sirius: 7500 LP. Hand: 3 cards.

"Due to Winter Geist effect you cannot attack until the end of the next turn." Jack declared.

"I activated Divine Wrath."

Divine Wrath

Normal Trap

When a monster effect is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster.

"I discard Wildhunt-Necro Shaman to the graveyard. Negate Winter Geist effect and destroy it." Sirius declared.

"I set 2 cards and end turn."

Jack: 6000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn. Draw."

Sirius: 7500 LP. Hand: 3 cards.

"I normal summon Wildhunt-Savage Bear. Then, I tune Savage Bear with Winter Hunter and Synchro Summon another Wildhunt-Aurora Spirit."

"I activated Solemn Strike."

Solemn Strike

Counter Trap

When a monster(s) would be Special Summoned, OR a monster effect is activated: Pay 1500 LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

"I pay 1500 Life Point and negate the summon of Aurora Spirit." Jack declared.

Jack: 4500 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"It doesn't matter. I activated Wildhunt-Necro Shaman effect. I banish this card to special summon Aurora Spirit from my graveyard."

Wildhunt-Necro Shaman

Level: 3

Attribute: Earth

Type: Spellcaster / Tuner

ATK/DEF: 800/2000

You can banish this card from the graveyard to Special Summon one Wildhunt Synchro monster from the graveyard and ignore its summoning condition. You can only use this card effect once per turn.

"I activated Death Possession of Geist." Jack chained his card with Necro Shaman effect.

Death Possession of Geist

Normal Trap

Banish 1 monster from your opponent graveyard and Special Summon one Geist Soul token on your side of the field. That token gains the Attribute, Level, ATK, DEF of that banished monster.

"I banish Wildhunt- Aurora Spirit and summon a token copy of that monster in the attack position." Jack said.

"I attack your token with Aurora Spirit. I discard Wildhunt-Ancient Spirit from my hand to double Aurora Spirit ATK into 5000!" Sirius shouted.

Jack: 2000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

Jack endure another massive damage into his body.

"Grrr" Jack groaned.

"Heh. What's up with your boast earlier? You are very confident earlier but you should look at your condition now. Your field is being cleared, you got no defense and I can save my own Aurora Spirit from destruction no matter what you tried. Your plan just got backfired. I suggest you should pray your god for some miracle Jack. I set 1 card. Turn end." Sirius taunted Jack.

Sirius: 7500 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn. Draw."

Jack: 2000 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"Thanks for your suggestion earlier I finally get the right card I wanted. I activated Geist Spectral Possession!" Jack laughed.

Geist Spectral Possession

Equip Spell

Pay half of your Life Point. Special Summon one monster in your opponent Extra Deck and equip this card to that monster. It cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card is destroyed banish the equipped monster.

"I special summon Wildhunt-Eternal Winter Soul from your Extra Deck."

Wildhunt- Eternal Winter Soul

Level: 10

Attribute: Earth

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 3000/1000

1 Wildhunt Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: Reduce the ATK of all monsters on your opponent side to 0. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can banish this card until the start of your next Standby Phase.

"Grr damn it." Sirius cursed himself. He never though Jack would has such luck like this.

"I attack Wildhunt-Aurora Spirit with my monster." Jack declared.

"Did you forget something? My Aurora Spirit can banish itself to escape any danger." Sirius reminded him.

"Ugh I forgot about that." Jack realized his pain is making him unable to think clearly.

"And since your monster is unable to attack me directly you can't harm me either." Sirius replied.

"Turn end." Jack sighed as he realized he is running out of luck.

Jack: 1000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

Card List:

1)Jack Deck

Winter Geist

Level: 4

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 500/1000

This card can attack your opponent directly. At the end of the Battle Phase, banish this card until your next Standby Phase. If this card inflicts direct damage to your opponent, your opponent cannot declare attack until the end of the next turn.

Solemn Strike

Counter Trap

When a monster(s) would be Special Summoned, OR a monster effect is activated: Pay 1500 LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

Death Possession of Geist

Normal Trap

Banish 1 monster from your opponent graveyard and Special Summon one Geist Soul token on your side of the field. That token gains the Attribute, Level, ATK, DEF of that banished monster.

Geist Spectral Possession

Equip Spell

Pay half of your Life Point. Special Summon one monster in your opponent Extra Deck and equip this card to that monster. It cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card is destroyed banish the equipped monster.

2)Sirius Deck

Divine Wrath

Normal Trap

When a monster effect is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster.

Wildhunt-Necro Shaman

Level: 3

Attribute: Earth

Type: Spellcaster / Tuner

ATK/DEF: 800/2000

You can banish this card from the graveyard to Special Summon one Wildhunt Synchro monster from the graveyard and ignore its summoning condition. You can only use this card effect once per turn.

Wildhunt- Eternal Winter Soul

Level: 10

Attribute: Earth

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 3000/1000

1 Wildhunt Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: Reduce the ATK of all monsters on your opponent side to 0. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can banish this card until the start of your next Standby Phase.


	21. Chapter 21: Secret Elimination Part 3

Chapter 21: Secret Elimination Part 3

An unknown duelist driving her D-wheel through the city searching for something.

"Are you sure about this, Dimensional Goddess?"

"Believe in me, Alice. I saved you when that apocalypse happened, you should be grateful to me."

"Grateful? You forced me to leave everyone else behind and told me to find this unknown doppelganger!" Alice shouted in anger.

"Your meeting with your doppelganger will stop this apocalypse from coming further. Do you understand?" Dimensional Goddess asked calmly.

"Why did my meeting with her is important? What make her have the power of defeating the thing that destroyed my world?" Alice asked.

"It's not about her power but about the result of the meeting of all of your doppelgangers. The result of following my plan is Sophia." Dimensional Goddess understated the word 'Sophia'.

"Sophia? Impossible. There is no way anyone who can summon her!" Alice groaned.

"Then you can ignore my order and stay here doing anything you like. I'm helping you to save the destruction from going everywhere around the multiverse. You have no other choice, Alice." Dimensional Goddess continued her speech.

"Fine. I trust you but I'm not happy with it. You should explain everything to me once I meet her." Alice continued to drive.

Meanwhile at the Ghost Shroud dimension

"My turn. Draw."

Sirius: 7500 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"I set 1 card. Turn end."

Sirius: 7500 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn. Draw"

Jack: 1000 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"I activate Card of Demise. I set 3 cards. Turn end."

Card of Demise

Normal Spell

Draw until you have 3 cards in your hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, your opponent takes no damage. During the End Phase of this turn, send your entire hand to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Card of Demise" per turn. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this card.

"My turn. Draw."

Sirius: 7500 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

Sirius looked at the board and started to think.

"He is using a stun deck. If I dragged the game longer he will be able to tip the scale to his favor. I don't have any way to end the game fast." Sirius started to think.

"I set 1 card. Turn end."

Sirius: 7500 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"Hold on. During the end of the End Phase I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. I destroy that set card on the left." Jack suddenly declared.

"I activate Dark Bribe. I negate your Typhoon effect." Sirius responded.

Dark Bribe

Counter Trap

When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.

"I activate Wiretap. I negate Dark Bribe effect. Your set card is destroyed." Jack chained to Dark Bribe.

Wiretap

Counter Trap

When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.

Sirius grumbled as he send both of his backrow cards to the graveyard.

"My turn. Draw"

Jack: 1000 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"It's time. I activate Labyrinth of Geist."

Labyrinth of Geist

Field Spell

If this card would be destroyed or targeted by card effect you can pay 500 Life Point instead. Both player cannot attack except for Geist monster.

"Turn end."

Jack: 1000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn. Draw."

Sirius: 7500 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"I normal summon Wildhunt-Elder Seer."

Wildhunt-Elder Seer

Level: 3

Attribute: Earth

Type: Spellcaster / Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1400/1000

When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 Wildhunt monster from your deck to your hand.

"I activated Breakthrough Skill. I negate Elder Seer effect." Jack responded.

Breakthrough Skill

Normal Trap

Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn.

"I tune Elder Seer with Aurora Spirit. Synchro Summon Wildhunt-Eternal Winter Soul." Sirius declared.

"Due to Eternal Winter Soul effect. Your monster ATK become 0. Turn end." Sirius declared.

Sirius: 7500 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn. Draw"

Jack: 1000 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"I changed Eternal Winter Soul to defense position. I activated Ghostly Overlay of Geist."

Ghostly Overlay or Geist

Normal Spell

Target 2 Geist monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon both those targets. Immediately after this card resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster using those 2 monsters only.

"I special summon Crimson Geist and Winter Geist from my graveyard and overlay both of them. Xyz Summon Dark Geist of Horror." Jack shouted.

Dark Geist of Horror

Rank: 4

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 1500/1000

2 Level 4 Geist monsters

This card can attack your opponent directly. At the end of the Battle Phase, you can banish this card until your next Standby Phase. All monsters you control are treated as Geist monster. If this card inflicts direct damage to your opponent, you can detach 1 Xyz Material: Take control of one monster your opponent control but its ATK is halved and it cannot attack during the turn you activated this effect.

"I attack directly with Dark Geist of Horror. Due to Labyrinth of Geist effect any Geist monster are allowed to attack."

Sirius: 6000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"Then, I detach 1 Xyz Material. I take control of your Eternal Winter Soul." Jack declared.

"I banish Eternal Winter Soul Effect to evade your effect." Sirius responded.

"Futile. I banish Breakthrough Skill in my graveyard to negate its effect. Your monster is mine." Jack laughed.

Sirius grumbled. His fear has become real. He is losing to Jack.

"Turn end. What will you do now, Sirius?" Jack taunted.

Jack: 1000 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"My turn. Draw"

Sirius: 6000 LP. Hand: 1 card.

"I activated Wildhunt-Ancestor Gift."

Wildhunt-Ancestor Gift

Normal Spell

Banish 2 Wildhunt monsters in your graveyard and draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 Wildhunt-Ancestor Gift once per turn.

"I banish Savage Bear and Elder Seer from my graveyard and draw 2 cards. I set 2 cards. Turn end."

Sirius: 6000 LP. Hand: 0 card.

"My turn. Draw"

Jack: 1000 LP. Hand: 1 card.

"I activated Mystical Space Typhoon. I destroy your set card in the right."

"I chained my Mystical Space Typhoon with your Typhoon." Sirius responded.

"What?" Jack surprised. He just got baited by a simple trick.

"Surprise huh? It's too late for regret. You just wasted your card for nothing. I destroy Labyrinth of Geist." Sirius taunted.

"I pay 500 Life Point to prevent Labyrinth destruction."

Jack: 500 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"He still got 1 set card left. Should I attack?" Jack started to think.

"Turn end."

Jack: 500 LP. Hand: 0 cards.

"He is afraid of my set cards despite both of them was a bluff. I was completely safe for a turn." Sirius sighed in relief.

Card List:

1)Jack Deck

Card of Demise

Normal Spell

Draw until you have 3 cards in your hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, your opponent takes no damage. During the End Phase of this turn, send your entire hand to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Card of Demise" per turn. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this card.

Wiretap

Counter Trap

When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.

Labyrinth of Geist

Field Spell

If this card would be destroyed or targeted by card effect you can pay 500 Life Point instead. Both player cannot attack except for Geist monster.

Breakthrough Skill

Normal Trap

Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn.

Ghostly Overlay or Geist

Normal Spell

Target 2 Geist monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon both those targets. Immediately after this card resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster using those 2 monsters only.

Dark Geist of Horror

Rank: 4

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 1500/1000

2 Level 4 Geist monsters

This card can attack your opponent directly. At the end of the Battle Phase, you can banish this card until your next Standby Phase. All monsters you control are treated as Geist monster. If this card inflicts direct damage to your opponent, you can detach 1 Xyz Material: Take control of one monster your opponent control but its ATK is halved and it cannot attack during the turn you activated this effect.

2)Sirius Deck

Wildhunt-Ancestor Gift

Normal Spell

Banish 2 Wildhunt monsters in your graveyard and draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 Wildhunt-Ancestor Gift once per turn.


	22. Chapter 22: Secret Elimination Part 4

Chapter 22: Secret Elimination Part 4

"My turn. Draw."

Sirius: 6000 LP. Hand: 0 card.

"I set 1 card. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw"

Jack: 500 LP. Hand: 1 card.

"He just keep himself on being defensive. If I not finish him now he will have the chance to turn the fight to his favor. Time for a risky move." Jack started to think.

"I attack with Wildhunt-Eternal Winter Soul. Due to the fact Dark Geist of Horror turn every monster I control into Geist all of my stolen monster can attack you directly." Jack declared.

Sirius: 3000 LP. Hand: 0 card.

"So it was a bluff! I should have know that. I just wasted my opportunity earlier." Jack remarked.

"I set 1 card. Turn end."

Jack: 500 LP. Hand: 0 card.

"My turn. Draw."

Sirius: 3000 LP. Hand: 0 card.

"I must finish him off this turn or I will lose on the next turn." Sirius started to think. He has to act now despite of the two set cards Jack is holding on his backrow.

"I activated another Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand. Since you only got 500 Life Point you will have to abandon your own field spell." Sirius declared.

"Damn it." Jack cursed himself.

"I activated my set card. Dark Hole."

"I activate one of the Eternal Winter Soul effect and banish itself to prevent its destruction." Jack responded but Sirius quickly counter his move.

"I banish Breakthrough Skill from my graveyard and negate one of the Eternal Winter Soul effect."

"Wait what?" Jack surprised but then he realized what just happened. When he destroyed Sirius backrow with his Typhoon earlier he forgot to notice his destroyed card.

"Since one of your Eternal Winter Soul effect is bounded by Geist Spectral Possession you can't banish it as it would returned to my field instead. That's why you only activate the other one instead of it." Sirius explained.

"I accept losing that Eternal Winter Soul to prevent it falling into your hand again. Also, I activated Geist Ethereal Form and target it to Dark Geist of Horror." Jack declared.

Geist Ethereal Form

Continuous Trap

Target one Geist monster you control, that monster cannot be affected by opponent card effect as long as this card remain face up on the field.

"So you accept losing both of the Eternal Winter Soul to protect your own monster huh? I just waited for that moment. I activated my other set card, Wildhunt-Shamanic Necromancy."

Wildhunt-Shamanic Necromancy

Normal Trap

Special Summon one Wildhunt monster from your graveyard.

"I special summon Wildhunt-Eternal Winter Soul to my field." Sirius declared.

"Next. I attack your Dark Geist of Horror with my monster. Since the damage you took would be 1500, I won this duel." Sirius declared.

"I activated my last set card. Rank-up Magic Geist Haunt." Jack shouted.

Rank-up Magic Geist Haunt

Quick Play Spell

Target 1 Geist Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Geist monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

"I Xyz Summon Bloody Geist of Murder in Defense Position by using Dark Geist of Horror as the Xyz Material."

Bloody Geist of Murder

Rank: 5

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2000/1000

3 Level 5 Geist monsters

This card can attack your opponent directly. At the end of the Battle Phase, you can banish this card until your next Standby Phase. All monsters you control are treated as Geist monster. Once per turn during either player turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material: Target one monster your opponent control and take control of it as long as this card remain face up on the field.

Sirius started to look at Jack monster and feel grossed as it is a bloody creepy spirit just like its name.

"You really love ghost don't you?" Sirius asked.

"I have devoted my life to my cult and do the job of stalking everyone as a part of my job. Even if I died here I'm happy that my job is full filled" Jack explained.

"So being ambushed by me is just a part of your plan huh?" Sirius started to realize something.

"So you figure it out right? I used myself as a bait to buy more time for my brethren to perform their plan. And you are the prey who got tricked by me. By the time I lose this match it would be too late to prevent our plan. Oh wait don't ask me for more I already use my own words to taunt you. You won't get anything more from me now." Jack laughed manically.

"We will see about that! I attack your Bloody Geist of Murder with my monster." Sirius declared despite knowing that monster power.

"I activated Bloody Geist of Murder effect. I detach Winter Geist and took control of your monster."

"I banish Eternal Winter Soul until the start of my next Standby Phase. Turn end." Sirius responded.

"Then you would lose 2000 Life Point during my turn." Jack warned.

"I consider this as a gamble." Sirius accepted his situation as he know he is running out of option just like Jack.

Sirius: 3000 LP. Hand: 0 card.

"My turn. Draw."

Jack: 500 LP. Hand: 1 card.

"I attack directly with my monster. I set 1 card. Turn end."

Jack: 500 LP. Hand: 0 card.

"My turn. Draw"

Sirius: 1000 LP. Hand: 1 card.

"Due to Eternal Winter Soul effect it returned back to my field during my Standby Phase."

"I activated Bloody Geist effect again. Now you will have to banish your own monster again." Jack laughed.

"I activated Eternal Winter Soul effect again." Sirius declared.

"I activated another Breakthrough Skill and negate your effect." Jack responded.

"I activated the Wildhunt-Savage Roar from my hand."

Wildhunt-Savage Roar

Quick Play Spell

Destroy all monsters your opponent control with the ATK lower than the Wildhunt monster you control with the highest ATK. You can only activate "Wildhunt-Savage Roar" effect once per turn.

"I destroy your Bloody Geist. As this card happened at the top of the chain your monster won't be able to steal my monster. You lose, Jack." Sirius pointed his finger to Jack.

"Do it, then. My job is already finished. I got nothing else to say." Jack feels no emotion despite his lost.

"No last word huh? But why did you devoting your life so much for this cult?" Sirius asked.

"The humanity is filled with sin. We should be purged from our own suffering. I started to lose the hope of the salvation for humanity suffering as I saw their true nature. We are deeply flawed from inside." Jack answered.

"You are wrong, our human got more than that. We created miracle just like how we created destruction. You just saw the negative aspect of us. You blindly believed in the prophecy without caring about everyone else!" Sirius said in anger.

"I don't care! I don't want to speak anything to you anymore. Just leave me dead here. I need nothing else from this world anymore." Jack shouted in anger.

Sirius shakes his head. Jack situation is beyond fixed, he must had went through a very bad life just to get to this point. There's only one result for this.

"Well then. Eternal Winter Soul, finish him." Sirius declared as the spirit sent a massive wave of blizzard into Jack and erased him from existence. Sirius looked at Jack in sadness as he saw the misguided one fading away from existence.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Jack." Sirius shakes his head and turned away.

The world around Sirius quickly turned into normal.

"I should check if his word is right. There should be something wrong is happening now." Sirius started to run into the tournament stadium in hurry.

Card List:

1)Jack Deck

Geist Ethereal Form

Continuous Trap

Target one Geist monster you control, that monster cannot be affected by opponent card effect as long as this card remain face up on the field.

Rank-up Magic Geist Haunt

Quick Play Spell

Target 1 Geist Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Geist monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

Bloody Geist of Murder

Rank: 5

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2000/1000

3 Level 5 Geist monsters

This card can attack your opponent directly. At the end of the Battle Phase, you can banish this card until your next Standby Phase. All monsters you control are treated as Geist monster. Once per turn during either player turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material: Target one monster your opponent control and take control of it as long as this card remain face up on the field.

2)Sirius Deck

Wildhunt-Shamanic Necromancy

Normal Trap

Special Summon one Wildhunt monster from your graveyard.

Wildhunt-Savage Roar

Quick Play Spell

Destroy all monsters your opponent control with the ATK lower than the Wildhunt monster you control with the highest ATK. You can only activate "Wildhunt-Savage Roar" effect once per turn.


	23. Chapter 23: The Fatal Duel

Chapter 23: The Fatal Duel

Earlier at the tournament stadium

"My turn. Draw"

Reira: 8000 LP. Hand: 6 cards.

"Something was off. The whole hand is not the same as the previous hand I got in that vision." Reira started to think.

"But still, Anna seemed to use an one turn kill deck earlier. If I can put a stop to either Ghost Shroud or Teutonic Lance I would be able stop her instant win combo this turn."

"I set 4 cards and Normal Summon Film Magician. Turn end."

Film Magician

Level: 1

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 0/0

Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only.

Reira: 8000 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"My turn. Draw."

Anna: 8000 LP. Hand: 6 cards.

"Normal attack wouldn't pass her defense as she got Film Magician here. So my only way is to bypass her defense with burn tactic." Anna though.

"I Normal Summon Teutonic Legion. Teutonic Legion effect activated, I special summon another Teutonic Legion in attack position." Anna declared.

Teutonic Legion

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 2100/0

When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon one "Teutonic Legion" monster from your Deck. This card cannot attack if you don't control any other monsters.

"Then, I activated Ghost Shroud Portal." Anna eyed went black as she declared. The whole place started to fade into the Ghost Shroud dimension again.

"This is it! She is gonna kill me in this dimension again. But, there only one who can escape so either player must win and the other will die." Reira shrugged with the thinking of killing Anna to escape this dimension.

Reira started to experience the same thing in the past. Seeing Anna memory doesn't surprise her now. Anna started to notice something wrong with her plan but she said nothing.

"So she know about this as well? That's mean she can understand my situation here." Reira started to suspect Anna by the look of her face.

"Ghost Shroud Portal effect. When this card is activated I add one 'Ghost Shroud' spell card from my deck to my hand. I add Ghost Shroud to my hand." Anna searched her deck.

Ghost Shroud Portal

Field Spell

When this card is activated: Add one "Ghost Shroud" spell card from your deck to the hand. When any player received any damage or pay Life Point to activate an effect: deal 500 damage for each of the damage they took or the Life Point they paid.

"Hmm it seem 'Ghost Shroud' is the core card of that archetype. For the whole name of that spell is just 'Ghost Shroud'. And the whole archetype must be an one turn kill focused just like Teutonic as well." Reira noticed the weirdness of the 'Ghost Shroud' archetype.

"I activated Teutonic Cavalry Charge. All of my Teutonic monster can attack directly during this turn at the cost of losing my Battle Phase during the next turn."

Teutonic Cavalry Charge

Normal Spell

All of "Teutonic" monster you control can attack directly during this turn. Skip your next Battle Phase during your next turn.

"With this combo she would deal 4200 damage along with 1000 more with Ghost Shroud Portal effect. If I negate 'Ghost Shroud' effect her combo will be ruined." Reira started to understand the weakness of Anna power.

"I activated Ghost Shroud. This card doubles any damage you took during this turn." Anna declared but Reira quickly activated her trap card.

"I activate C/C Illusion Mirror. I negate the effect of Ghost Shroud and this card becomes a copy of that card effect." Reira declared.

C/C Illusion Mirror

Normal Trap

Negate the effect of a monster, spell or trap card and this card gain that card effect instead.

"You know how my deck worked right?" Anna hung her head down and asked Reira.

"Yes. Your deck focused solely on one turn kill combo. If I disrupt your key card your plan will be ruined" Reira answered.

"You know what will happen if any of us lose?" Anna asked quietly.

"One of us will die and erased from existence…." Reira started to realize the horror of this situation. She doesn't want any of them died. Reira started to regret for her acceptance of this duel, she could cancel them earlier instead of this.

"It's too late. I was tasked to kill you. If I failed or refuse this mission I would be killed as well. There is no way out." Anna said in sadness.

"Isn't there anyway to get out of this? Maybe if we can escape this Ghost Shroud dimension my brother can protect you from your death." Reira pleaded but Anna rejected.

"I'm sorry, Reira. Teutonic Legion, attack directly!" Anna shouted.

"Stop this! I won't want to kill you! Activated Magic Cylinder. I negate Teutonic Legion and inflict damage into your Life Point." Reira shouted.

"You must, there is only one who can get out of this place. I chained Magic Cylinder with Teutonic Fusion, I fused both of my Teutonic Legion and Fusion Summon Teutonic Kaiser." Anna declared.

Teutonic Fusion

Quick Play Spell

Fusion Summon one Teutonic monster by using the monsters on your field as the Fusion Materials.

Teutonic Kaiser

Level: 10

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: ?/2000

2 Teutonic monsters

This card ATK is equal to the total original ATK of the Fusion Materials used for the summon of this card. Once per turn during either player turn, you can tribute this card and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the current ATK of this card.

"Due to Teutonic Cavalry Charge effect I can attack you directly again. As I fused two 2100 monsters my Kaiser ATK become 4200!"

"I activated C/C Recycle. I banish one Normal Spell or Normal Trap Card from my graveyard and gained its effect. I banish Magic Cylinder and activate its effect. I negated your attack and inflict damage equal to its ATK." Reira responded.

C/C Recycle

Quick Play Spell Card

Banish one Normal Spell or Normal Trap Card in your graveyard. This card gained its effect.

"Then I tribute my Kaiser and inflict 4200 to your Life Point. Due to the fact I chained with your effect I get no damage from your card. Furthermore, Ghost Shroud Portal inflicts 500 damage to your Life Point due to Kaiser effect damage." Anna pointed her finger toward Reira.

Reira: 3300 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"Grrr…. Stop this, Anna." Reira groaned as she is receiving a painful damage from Kaiser blast damage. The Ghost Shroud dimension is causing a massive pain to her.

"Next, I activated my final card. Teutonic Lance, I banish 2 Teutonic monsters from my graveyard and inflict 4200 damage to your Life Point." Anna declared.

Teutonic Lance

Normal Spell

Banish 2 Teutonic monsters in your graveyard and inflict damage to both players equal to the combined ATK of both monsters. You can only activate one "Teutonic Lance" per turn.

"I activated Dark Bribe. I negate your card effect and you draw 1 card."

"You will still lose, Reira! I just draw another Quick Play Spell card again and you got no backrow left. I activated Teutonic Magical Explosion. This card deal the total damage you took during this turn to both player, since you already received 4200 damage and 500 damage from my card it will deal another 4700 damage to your Life Point. Farewell, Reira." Anna said confidently as a bright explosion coming toward her.

"I discard C/C Guardian Eye from my hand. When my Life Point is lower than my opponent I received no damage until the end of this turn."

Teutonic Magical Explosion

Quick Play Spell

Inflict damage to both players equal to the total damage your opponent took during this turn. You can only activate one "Teutonic Magical Explosion" per duel.

C/C Guardian Eye

Level: 3

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1400/1000

This card is treated as "C/C Critical Eye" while it's face up on the field or in the graveyard.

Once per turn during either player turn, when your Life Point is lower than your opponent you can discard this card and you received no damage until the end of this End Phase.

But then Reira realized what just happened. After the bright explosion Anna is lying on the ground coughing in blood. Due to Teutonic Magical Explosion effect Anna still suffers the 4700 damage and with Ghost Shroud effect the damage is doubled which means Anna lost this duel.

"No…I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to kill you!" Reira apologized Anna but Anna just smiled.

"It's ok Reira. I'm sorry for this, it was my fault from the start. I wish you could forgive me, Reira. Farewell." Anna faded completely.

"I forgive you, Anna. I failed to save you. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Reira sobbed but it was too late. Anna existence has been erased from this world forever.

Card List:

1) Reira card:

Film Magician

Level: 1

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 0/0

Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only.

C/C Guardian Eye

Level: 3

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Tuner

ATK/DEF: 1400/1000

This card is treated as "C/C Critical Eye" while it's face up on the field or in the graveyard.

Once per turn during either player turn, when your Life Point is lower than your opponent you can discard this card and you received no damage until the end of this End Phase.

C/C Recycle

Quick Play Spell Card

Banish one Normal Spell or Normal Trap Card in your graveyard. This card gained its effect.

C/C Illusion Mirror

Normal Trap

Negate the effect of a monster, spell or trap card and this card gain that card effect instead.

2) Anna Deck:

Teutonic Lance

Normal Spell

Banish 2 Teutonic monsters in your graveyard and inflict damage to both players equal to the combined ATK of both monsters. You can only activate one "Teutonic Lance" per turn.

Ghost Shroud

Normal Spell

When this card is activate double any damage inflicted to your opponent until the end of this End Phase.

Teutonic Legion

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: 2100/0

When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon one "Teutonic Legion" monster from your Deck. This card cannot attack if you don't control any other monsters.

Ghost Shroud Portal

Field Spell

When this card is activated: Add one "Ghost Shroud" spell card from your deck to the hand. When any player received any damage or pay Life Point to activate an effect: deal 500 damage for each of the damage they took or the Life Point they paid.

Teutonic Cavalry Charge

Normal Spell

All of "Teutonic" monster you control can attack directly during this turn. Skip your next Battle Phase during your next turn.

Teutonic Fusion

Quick Play Spell

Fusion Summon one Teutonic monster by using the monsters on your field as the Fusion Materials.

Teutonic Kaiser

Level: 10

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

ATK/DEF: ?/2000

2 Teutonic monsters

This card ATK is equal to the total original ATK of the Fusion Materials used for the summon of this card. Once per turn during either player turn, you can tribute this card and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the current ATK of this card.

Teutonic Magical Explosion

Quick Play Spell

Inflict damage to both players equal to the total damage your opponent took during this turn. You can only activate one "Teutonic Magical Explosion" per duel.


	24. Chapter 24: The Truth Revealed

Chapter 24: The Truth Revealed

Everyone on the stadium are surprised due to the unknown black fog in the stadium. But then the black fog vanished and there is only Reira left on the stadium. Both Yuna and Mieru started to worry as everything just went wrong despite of their future vision about the outcome of the duel.

"Hey mom, it seem Reira won the duel." Yuna said excitedly but Mieru started to notice something wrong.

"Why there is only Reira on the stadium?" Mieru confused.

Despite the MC announcement of Reira victory she just walked away in silence. Mieru, Arisa and Yuna noticed Reira sorrowful expression.

"Reira what …." Before Yuna finished her sentence Reira hugged her and sobbed.

"I'm sorry I killed Anna. I'm sorry!" Reira cried.

"Killed? What are you talking about?" Mieru asked with a confused expression.

Both Yuna and Mieru are unable to understand the situation except Arisa.

Later

"Wait what?" Yuna asked in surprise. It true that Yuna and Mieru are very worry about Reira earlier when the black fog happened but they never though the situation would be bad like this.

Then. Reiji suddenly rush into the room with his security guard.

"Reira! Who sent me those messages?" Reiji asked instantly.

"Huh? What message?" Reira titled her head in confusion and stopped crying.

Mieru looked at Arisa in suspicion.

"You didn't say a word about this, Arisa. Did you hide anything from us?" Mieru glared at her.

"Why don't you tell them, Arisa. It's time for them to understand this." Two unknown cloaked figure appeared.

"Who are you two? Arisa, explain." Mieru demanded.

Arisa sign and apologize Mieru.

"I'm sorry for this Madam Mieru. I'm actually from a secret organization whom I'm not allowed to speak about. Once they know what we are doing we would be sentenced death." Arisa said in worry.

Then, the two cloaked figure reveal themselves. The first one was a humanoid werewolf and

And the second one was a girl that is almost identical to Yuna.

"You are…. my sister?" Yuna shocked at the revelation.

"My name is Ayu. I'm your doppelganger." Ayu answered.

Meanwhile at the outside of the stadium

Alice stopped and looked at the night sky.

"Something is wrong with the sky. It's the same sign before that event happened." Alice said in worry.

"It's mean we don't have much time left. We only have about 2 weeks before another apocalypse happened." The Dimensional Goddess warned.

Alice started to drive with a faster speed as she knows the fate of the multiverse is under danger.

But then, an unknown group of cloaked figures look at Alice from far away.

"All of the doppelganger is here. We gonna catch all of them once they meet at the same point: the tournament stadium." The first cloaked figure reported.

"Good. Those fish just get cornered. Make sure this plan won't fail. Kill all of the doppelganger before any of them can run away. It took three different apocalypses on three dimensions to lump all of them into one place." The second cloaked figure said.

"Even if I'm your slave don't expect me to like you!" The third cloaked figure warned.

"Oh shush you got no sense of humor at all. Just get your job done and we can finish this grudge later." The second cloaked figure answered. The third cloaked figure walked away.

"Are you sure letting her hunting those doppelganger was a good idea? Once she meet them she would joined them instead." The first cloaked figure asked.

"She won't. Considering I'm controlling her body movement with my magic. If she tried to do anything stupid I will control her body back to my side. Or even better, I will kill her and absorb her life essence. After all, we are destined to be unified into one, the incarnation of Tierra." The second figure laughed madly.

"For the unification of the Sephiroth. All of the ten will be unified. The cycle of creation and destruction will repeat itself soon." The first cloaked figure look at the sky and praised.


	25. Chapter 25: Doppelganger

Chapter 25: Doppelganger

"What's this all about, Arisa?" Mieru asked angrily.

"Reira is the chosen one in our prophecy. That's why we called Reiji to come and protect her as the true threats have gathered inside this stadium: The Cultist of Tierra. They are aiming for killing Reira and turning this place into a bloodbath." Ayu explained.

"We must cancel this tournament." Reiji answered.

"No. We are using Reira as the bait to lure them in and defeat them one by one. If we failed here we will got no chance to stop them from their plan." Arisa warned.

"What plan? And your plan is extremely immoral and risky! This is unacceptable from my standard! You are basically lying to me and other then put Reira on danger. What if she got hurt or the situation become fatal? Will you accept the responsibility for her death?" Mieru shouted angrily.

"Do you want the whole world destroyed like the other three dimensions? This is our only chance left, be cooperative with us or we will be all doomed like how those apocalypses happened!" Sirius retorted.

"Not with this plan! I will not tolerate it by any mean. If you want us to be your side picks a better plan!" Mieru warned.

"ENOUGH" Reira shouted angrily. Everyone stopped their quarrel and look at Reira in silence.

"I need to think about this. It's my decision." Reira said.

"No! I will not put her life in a danger situation like this!" Mieru warned.

"No. Let her choice, she is still one of the Lancer." Reiji put his hand on Mieru but she shocked his hand.

"And you are willing to let Reira into another death or alive situation again?" Mieru pointed her finger at Reiji.

"Mom please stop. Calm down." Yuna timidly stopped Mieru. Mieru sigh.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be your side unless you changed your method." Mieru warned Arisa while trying to contain her anger.

Little did they know while they are on an argument Reira had slipped away in tear.

"Reira is gone. I will find her." Reiji said and rushed away.

"You two must stay here, Madam Mieru and Yuna." Ayu warned.

"What do you want?" Mieru asked.

"It seemed you will refuse to accept our term unless we make you do it by force. If we win the duel you will have to follow our plan and if you win the duel we will find another plan instead." Ayu activated her duel disk.

"And you think you got a chance against me? I don't care if you are a doppelganger or not I will not change my opinion no matter what." Mieru activated her duel disk.

"It is Royal Battle duel. That's mean Sirius and I will duel you. I need to tell both of you something important about this meeting." Ayu explained.

"You better persuade me well or otherwise you won't get anything from me." Mieru answered.

"Why me? Why not Arisa?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"She still has to face her guilt when it comes to situation like this." Ayu pointed out at Arisa expression.

"Beside, I want you to use your real deck, Sirius. It's time to use it." Ayu ordered.

"Got it." Sirius changed his deck and activated his duel disk.

"Are you sure about this, mom?" Yuna asked.

"I'm gonna force them to follow my term. Allowing them to use Reira for baiting is disgusting and unacceptable." Mieru said firmly.

"Duel"

It took Reiji a while to find out where Reira is hiding.

"Reira" Reiji said softly but Reira hug him and cry.

"I don't want to be any part of this! I'm scared." Reira sobbed.

"I'm sorry for not being with you when bad thing happened." Reiji apologized.

"What should I choose? Why did I have to become a big burden like this?" Reira asked.

"I must tell you this truth. For 3 years I'm secretly crying as I failed to connect into another dimension. I lose contact with them since then. I prayed for their safety." Reiji said.

"What what? Why don't you tell me about this? What happened to Yuya and the other?" Reira asked in panic. All of her hope to meet Yuya and other again is shattered in front of her.

"Just when I heard they told about the three apocalypses my hope for their survival is shattered. I lose my calm just as you do Reira." Reiji cried. Both of them never know how bad the situation was until now.

It took Reira for a long time to think out of a decision.

"I made up my mind, brother. I must save this world and take up the responsibility to protect this world." Reira said and wiped her tear.

"Are you sure about this?" Reiji asked to confirm Reira resolve.

"Yes. There is no Yuya and other left to protect and bring smile to this world. If I'm the chosen one I must do what I must." Reira stand up with determination.

Suddenly Reira and Reiji hear a familiar shout nearby.

"Mieru and Yuna is dueling with them. We must intervene this duel." Reiji rushed to the duel along with Reira.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the stadium.

"The door is closed. Should we ask the guard to open it?" Alice said.

"Time is running short, Alice. Now or never." Dimensional Goddess warned.

"Got it. There is only one way to do this." Alice rushed her D-Wheel at full speed and charged right into the entrance.

"Hey! Stop it right …. Gah" The security guard quickly dodged as Alice smashed through the entrance door and drive straight into the corridor.

"I'm sorry but this is the emergency case!" Alice apologized and drive away despite being chased by the security.


	26. Chapter 26: The First Prophecy

Chapter 26: The First Prophecy

 _Flashback_

"Wait doppelganger? I don't believe in this." Himika raised a suspicious look at Madam Divina.

"Believe me or not you already come to hear my advice at least you should let me finish my explanation first." Divina said quietly.

"Like magic, doppelganger is a rare phenomenon that occur on a very few occasion. However, doppelganger usually belongs to the magic and occult knowledge than the scientific knowledge." Divina explained.

"Consider if your theory is right why did Leo so obsessive of gathering all of the Yuya and Yuzu doppelganger?" Himika continued her question.

"Like I said. Be patient." Divina ordered and put a crystal ball in front of her.

Himika never trust or believe in magic but due to Fortune Rep School relation with many important organization she decided to try her crazy idea just for once as she need a way to understand Leo motive and action for turning the whole Academia into a military camp. So far Divina explained some basic thing about Leo reasoning for his act which lessened her distrust for Divina and her method but she still refuse to believe it completely.

"Each of the Yuya doppelganger has a magical connection with each other. If any of them meet each other there will be an explosive reaction between them which drive them into a berserk. And they can also synchronize with each other person, if one is being hurt every one of the other will react to the same." Divina explained while looking at her crystal ball.

"Oh my" Divina shocked at the scene inside the crystal. A massive dragon are destroying the world.

"Wait what is that dragon?" Himika asked in terror. Such massive size of the dragon make her feel unease about it but then the scene disappeared.

Divina exhaled and said sadly.

"I'm sorry but my power just got blocked by something." Divina shakes her head in tired.

"Is there any way to see more of it? I will spend more money if you need." Himika asked but Divina raised her hand in rejection.

"No. More money won't do with this problem, my power still got a limitation and I merely need enough money to run this school. The main thing I need to discuss with you here is about another vision I got earlier." Divina started to show Himika again.

"A little girl? Why she is important?" Himika asked. In front of her is the destruction of a city and it seems she is the only one who survived the destruction.

"Her name is Reira. What I'm asking here is very unreasonable but I hope you hear me first. You need to save her and retrieved her deck back to safety before she died." Divina said.

"Wait what? Why should I care about her life?" Himika asked but Divina suddenly use her magic to alter Himika vision. Himika started to see an energy being attached to Reira straight to the sky and a light spiritual being is covering Reira.

"What is that leyline and that spirit?" Himika asked.

"Only anyone who has magic vision can see this. Just like how the Yuya's doppelgangers worked there is always a magical connection between doppelganger. Reira also got many other doppelgangers at the different dimensions but right now their presence is not important for the incoming event. But, you need to save her, what's matter most is that spirit. I don't know her purpose but if you looked closely you will recognize something familiar with her." Divina pointed at the spirit.

"Is that… Yuzu's doppelganger?" Himika recognized the face and the shape of that spirit.

"I think so. I know my request is unreasonable but…" Divina was about to repeat but she got interrupted by Himika.

"Let me think about this, I believe it worth considering as you actually explain me a lot about this." Himika started to reconsider her request.

"By the way I still don't understand about that dragon and the spirit. Do you have any logical explanation for this even if you don't have any information about them?" Himika continue to ask.

"Since doppelgangers can combined together into one they would become a new form and a new being I believe this dragon could be the result of Yuya or Yuzu unification. As for that spirit I think it was meant to become one with the Yuzu's doppelganger." Divina guessed the situation.

"I see. Since its late and I need to go back I will meet you again." Himika started to leave but before she went out off the door she suddenly stopped.

"I have one last question: Since you only mentioned about 4 dimensions which emphasize on different summoning method there is still a missing one-the Ritual one. Why there is no such dimension like that, isn't it because they are not belonging to the Extra Deck?" Himika asked.

"I don't know but I believe there is no such dimension existed unless my vision proves it right." Divina answered.

"I have to lie to her about this, can't let her know about the existence of the Ritual Dimension." Divina though after Himika exit the door.

 _Another flashback_

"Why are you calling me, Madam Divina?" Mieru asked in confusion.

"Mieru I must tell you some important thing that will affect your future. Please sit down." Divina requested and showed her the crystal ball.

"Who is this girl?" Mieru asked as she saw a blue haired girl inside that vision.

"Use your magic to see the leyline on her head." Divina ordered.

"Wait it is connecting upward to the sky!" Mieru shocked.

"Yes. There will be time you must save her and raise her as your child." Divina answered.

"Wait wait wait! What do you mean by I'm becoming a mother to her? That's make no sense!" Mieru protested.

"Destiny has chosen you, Mieru. You must accept this, there will be no avoidance to this. The fate of our future depend on her survival." Divina explained.

"Why's that… Waaah" Mieru was about to ask but Divina use her magic and inject a vision to her. A apocalyptic future vision appeared before her.

"But …." Mieru was about to say Divina cut her line.

"Saving Yuna is important, Mieru. My word never lies. Follow my instruction, this is the order." Divina ordered.

"Also, you will become the head of this school after I retired. I already saw the future about the next heir of this place." Divina continued.

"Why not Beatrice? I know it is the future vision doesn't it logical when Beatrice actually more suitable than me?" Mieru asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Mieru. Please hold your tear for what I will show you next." Divina pointed Mieru to the crystal ball.

"No no no NOOOO!" Mieru fall down and collapsed. Divina hugged her while Mieru is crying.

"There must be a way to stop this!" Mieru shouted but it is hopeless for her.

"I'm sorry but there is none, Mieru. Fate could not be stopped." Divina said.

"NO! Yuya already refused to accept his fate. I can do the same like him!" Mieru said.

"You cannot just count on one exception like that, Mieru. Yuya is tied to a superior being power. And what happened if you tried to prevent that fate? Would it save Beatrice from her death?" Divina asked.

"I must." Mieru said.

"What if I tell you every event is important no matter if it is death or destruction? What if I tell you some of the events need to happen for the sake of the bigger picture even if some people cannot accept it? What would you tell me about that?" Divina questioned her with more questions. Mieru crumbled down in despair.

"No… there must be a way." Mieru sobbed.

"There is no way out for this problem. Even I have to hold back my cry for her future death. I have seen so many deaths and destructions and I know it needs to happen as it would prevent the worse outcome for the longer future. One action no matter if it is good or bad can affect the whole picture. This school trained people not only for seeing the future but also for accepting the bad outcome for the sake of a better future, you must endure the pain if you want to follow this path, Mieru." Divina explained.

"But…"

"No but. There is no going back. The fate has chosen you and other. You must accept it or the future will be worse." Divina warned.

"There will be time you will have to rely on yourself instead of other, there will be time you have to rely on other instead of yourself. Fate is deciding on what you are doing, don't turn away from it for a worst outcome in a long run. I'm putting my trust on you, don't fail me this time. Promise me, Mieru." Divina said.

"I won't fail, Madam Divina. I will make sure I can find the best outcome for the future." Mieru wiped her tear and walked away.

Divina shaked her head in tired.

"Why fate have to be this cruel?" Divina though.

"Beatrice. I'm sorry." Mieru said tearfully as she rushed back to her home.


	27. Chapter 27: The Ritual Dimension Part 1

Chapter 27: The Ritual Dimension Part 1

"My turn. Draw."

Yuna: 8000 LP. Hand: 6 cards.

"With my mom covering my defense I can have more time to disrupt their tactic with my deck." Yuna started to think.

"I normal summon Divination- Chrono Mage. Then, I activated Divination-Forward Big Ben. I pay 300 Life Point to forward the turn count to 1. Next, due to my field spell effect I can put one card in your deck to the top of your deck." Yuna declared.

Yuna: 7700 LP. Hand: 4 cards.

Divination- Chrono Mage

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 1500/500

Once per turn, if this card deals damage to your opponent directly, banish one monster in the opponent Extra Deck. During the end phase of your turn, gain 300 Life Point for each banished monsters in both player banished zone.

Divination-Forward Big Ben

Field Spell

Up to twice per turn: You can pay 300 Life Point and skip to the start of the Main Phase of your next turn and increase the turn count by 1 then select 1 card from your opponent deck and put it to the top of their deck. You can only activate one "Divination-Forward Big Ben" per turn.

"Hmm what should choose? Maybe that Sirius furry guy over there as Ayu told him to use his real deck. Must be something very important inside his deck for this occasion." Yuna started to think.

"I choose Sirius for my effect." Yuna pointed at Sirius.

"Tch. Why did Ayu told me to use this deck even if she knows my tactic is completely vulnerable to Yuna deck?" Sirius sweat dropped in worry while thinking.

"Don't worry, Sirius. I request you to use it for a reason. Just watch." Ayu said simply.

"Hope you are right about this." Sirius said while giving Yuna his deck.

Yuna grasped at what she saw in his deck.

"Wait… Ritual Summon inside the Extra Deck?" Yuna shocked.

"Impossible! Who are you, Sirius?" Mieru asked in curiosity.

"Now you are able to find out the truth, Sirius is not the native from this world." Ayu explained.

"Then he must be… no, that's too unlikely. Don't tell me that you come from…" Mieru started to think.

"The Ritual Dimension." Sirius answered.

"Continue the duel, Yuna." Ayu ordered.

"Got it. I put Infernstorm Ultimate Ritual into the top of your deck. Next, although the rule does not allow any players to attack during the first turn but with Big Ben effect the turn now is the second turn. That's mean I can attack you directly during this turn. Chrono Mage, attack Ayu directly!" Yuna ordered.

Ayu: 6500 LP. Hand: 6 cards.

"Chrono Mage effect activated. I banish one monster from your extra deck." Yuna declared. Ayu give Yuna with hesitation.

"One Ritual Dimension duelist and this? What's going on here?" Yuna puzzled as what she saw in Ayu Extra Deck.

"Since I'm your doppelganger I think you can understand we got some similarities here, Yuna." Ayu smiled.

"So you are… controlling the past instead of the future?" Yuna asked in curiosity.

"Yes." Ayu answered simply.

"This duel help they understand the situation very fast while forcing Mieru to follow our plan. Two birds in one arrow. Brilliant." Sirius started to think.

"I banish Past Seeker-Chronicle Goddess from your Extra Deck. Next, I activate Divination-Future Trauma, I reveal the top five cards on the opponent deck and banish 2 cards then put the rest to the deck in any order I wanted. I choose Sirius deck!" Yuna declared.

Divination – Future Trauma

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, you can reveal the top 5 cards in your opponent deck and banish two cards then put the remaining card on top of your opponent deck in any order. During the end phase of your turn, pay 300 Life Point or destroy this card.

Sirius prayed as he knows losing a few Ritual Spells or Ritual Monster can make him unable to win this duel.

"I banish Infernstorm Drake and Inferstorm Ultimate Ritual from your 5 cards and put Summon Limit, Waboku and Mystical Space Typhoon back to your top deck by that following order." Yuna declared.

Infernstorm Ultimate Ritual

Ritual Spell

This card can only be used to Ritual Summon any "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster in the Extra Deck. Tribute monsters from your hand or field then Ritual Summon 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can discard this card from your hand and put one "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster from the Deck to the Extra Deck and treat it as a Fusion and Ritual Monster. You can only use each of the effects of "Infernstorm Holy Ritual" once per turn.

Infernstorm Drake

Level: 4

Attribute: Fire

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 1900/200

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can send one "Infernstorm" Monster from your deck to the graveyard and add 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster or 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can banish this card from the graveyard and target one Ritual Monster you control, any monster that battle with this card is banished until the end of this turn. You can only use the second effect of "Infernstorm Wyvern" once per turn.

"I set 2 cards. Turn end. Due to Future Trauma effect I pay 300 Life Point but since Chrono Mage give me 300 Life Point for each of the banished monsters I also gain 600 Life Point as there are two banished monster." Yuna explained.

Yuna: 8000 LP. Hand: 1 cards.

"My turn. Draw."

Ayu: 6500 LP. Hand: 6 cards.

"One Ritual Dimension duelist and one Fusion Dimension Doppelganger. From the description of Yuna its mean both of them are extremely un-orthodox. How should I counter them?" Mieru started to think.

"I activate Terraforming, I add one Field Spell card from my deck to my hand. Then, I activate Past Seeker-Reverse Big Ben." Ayu declared.

Terraforming

Normal Spell

Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand.

Past Seeker- Reverse Big Ben

Field Spell

Up to twice per turn: You can pay 300 Life Point and move the turn count back to the previous turn and return 1 "Past Seeker" card from that have been sent into your graveyard or your banished zone one turn earlier back into your deck. You can only activate one "Divination- Reverse Big Ben" per turn.

"Another Big Ben?" Yuna grasped as she saw two Big Ben towers on the field.

"Look at the face of the clock, Yuna. It's spinning backward in opposite to your clock." Ayu pointed at her clock tower.

"Since both sides can activate their own Field Spell two clock towers can co-exist together." Sirius said.

Mieru started to look around the hologram vision that is caused by both of the field spells.

"Who are they?" Mieru asked in confusion ask she saw a lot of people surrounding them.

"They are not real, this is just the effect of the hologram illusion. Although I cannot understand how this thing happened but I know where it is." Ayu explained.

"It's from my home world, the Gothic city of the Ritual Dimension." Sirius continued.

"That's name! Divina used to teach me about this non-existence place." Mieru started to remember.

"You cannot know something that is not existed, Madam Mieru. That place is real and you are experiencing a small part of it." Sirius answered.

"Why did Divina lie to me about this?" Mieru wondered.

"Maybe she doesn't know or she doesn't want you to know for some unknown reason?" Yuna asked her mother.

"Is this a puzzled like illusion? It seem when you show up both of the Big Ben a more completed vision of the city appeared." Arisa suddenly asked while silently watching the duel.

"I think so, considering the reason why I know Yuna got some relation to me is because of her Big Ben field spell she used in the past." Ayu agreed.

"Wait what? There are only two duels where I use it and I never saw you in any of that duel." Yuna asked in confusion.

"What about the third duel?" Ayu raised her eye brow.

"There is no third…. How?" Yuna started to understand something is extremely wrong with Ayu word. How come she never remembered anything about that?

"Hmmm this duel is too weird for my taste." Mieru started to think and raised her crystal ball. But contrary to what she expected she realized her vision got blocked completely.

"No, how could it happen like this? It should never happen! How come my power doesn't work?" Mieru shocked.

"So you got into the same problem as me, mom. I failed to see the vision between Reira and Arisa duel." Yuna explained.

Mieru raised a suspicious though toward Ayu.

"You there, did you just disrupt my power or something? How come I failed to predict your future?" Mieru asked Ayu but Arisa suddenly answered.

"It was me. I got inherited the magical potential just like my mother Beatrice." Arisa answered.

Card List:

1) Yuna Deck:

Divination- Chrono Mage

Level: 4

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 1500/500

Once per turn, if this card deals damage to your opponent directly, banish one monster in the opponent Extra Deck. During the end phase of your turn, gain 300 Life Point for each banished monsters in both player banished zone.

Divination-Forward Big Ben

Field Spell

Up to twice per turn: You can pay 300 Life Point and skip to the start of the Main Phase of your next turn and increase the turn count by 1 then select 1 card from your opponent deck and put it to the top of their deck. You can only activate one "Divination-Forward Big Ben" per turn.

Divination – Future Trauma

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, you can reveal the top 5 cards in your opponent deck and banish two cards then put the remaining card on top of your opponent deck in any order. During the end phase of your turn, pay 300 Life Point or destroy this card.

2) Sirius Deck:

Infernstorm Ultimate Ritual

Ritual Spell

This card can only be used to Ritual Summon any "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster in the Extra Deck. Tribute monsters from your hand or field then Ritual Summon 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can discard this card from your hand and put one "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster from the Deck to the Extra Deck and treat it as a Fusion and Ritual Monster. You can only use each of the effects of "Infernstorm Holy Ritual" once per turn.

Infernstorm Drake

Level: 4

Attribute: Fire

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 1900/200

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can send one "Infernstorm" Monster from your deck to the graveyard and add 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster or 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can banish this card from the graveyard and target one Ritual Monster you control, any monster that battle with this card is banished until the end of this turn. You can only use the second effect of "Infernstorm Wyvern" once per turn.

3) Ayu Deck:

Terraforming

Normal Spell

Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand.

Past Seeker- Reverse Big Ben

Field Spell

Up to twice per turn: You can pay 300 Life Point and move the turn count back to the previous turn and return 1 "Past Seeker" card from that have been sent into your graveyard or your banished zone one turn earlier back into your deck. You can only activate one "Divination- Reverse Big Ben" per turn.


	28. Chapter 28: The Ritual Dimension Part 2

Chapter 28: The Ritual Dimension Part 2

"No. This duel is required to explain everything to all of you. Just stay there and watch!" Arisa blocked the path between Reira and the duel.

"Huh? Something is coming!" Reira warned everyone as an unknown motorcycle drove toward her. At the last moment before it hit everyone the rider stopped abruptly in the most professional style.

"Hey Dimensional Goddess, didn't you said there is only one Yuna? Why there are 2 Yuna here?" The rider asked while wearing the helmet.

"I told you to meet Yuna, I never told you about the thing you asked. You just imagine it yourself." Dimensional Goddess answered calmly.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Arisa asked in confusion.

"I'm Alice. I need to speak with Yuna, this is the emergency case." Alice removed her helmet and answered.

Meanwhile at the surveillance room.

"Does any of the security remain?" The first cloaked figure asked.

"All of the threat is removed. We are free to spy on Yuna and her group now." The second cloaked figure answered.

"Good. I don't want anyone to disturb us including that Order of Sophia. Prepare to erase any obstacle on our way, leave no survivor. Kidnap as much of them as possible into the Ghost Shroud dimension but don't kill the important figures of this building as I don't want to cause some unnecessary chaos here. Get rid of those guards and leave the doppelgangers for Sakura." The first cloaked figure ordered.

"By the way how can we supervise her once she decided to betray us? Even if we got the control room she can beat any of us with ease." The second cloaked figure asked.

"The answer is: you don't." An unknown voice answered their question. Before them was a gothic loli who answered confidently.

"Dammit how can you know that we are here?" The first cloaked asked in anger.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You are gonna be removed just like those poor guy we had defeated earlier. You got nowhere to run now, cultist!" The loli pointed her finger to them and said confidently.

"Don't think that we would go down easily without a fight." Both of the cultists activated their duel disk.

"Eshila, you and I will deal with them. Told other to track down the remaining cultists. Considering we will return to them soon." Cologne ordered Eshila.

"Why do we even waste our time talking with them? I activated Ghost Shroud Curse!" The cultist slammed his Ghost Shroud card onto the duel disk and trapped all of the duelists into the Ghost Shroud dimension.

Ghost Shroud Curse

Normal Spell

Target one monster you control and reduce its ATK to 0. Inflict damage to both players equal to its reduced ATK.

"You fool! We need to report about our status first! Now they won't send more reinforcement if we failed here!" The other cultist scolded in anger.

"You are too confident especially when we can kidnap both of you into the Ghost Shroud dimension and erase both of you." One of the cultists warned ignoring the scold.

"You can't. We are not human, we are living dolls. Any non-human life form who enter here is unaffected by the Ghost Shroud dimension effect. You are making a fool of yourself by dragging us here, not only we won't be killed but also both of you will die if you lose. Unless any of us died here you will have to keep dueling with us as you got no way to get out of this dimension." Eshila answered.

"Dammit we got foiled! So this is how your army countered our plan? No wonder why all of Reira's doppelgangers survived the apocalypse and took a refuge in the Ritual Dimension. This is your doing don't you? No human can survive that kind of apocalypse as all of their life force got sucked away by the Soul Devourer." The cultist asked.

"Well it doesn't matter much if I tell you here as you both gonna die anyway. We are the one who save them, your plan doesn't worked against us. That's why we were tasked of searching the whole place and dealing with any resurrected Cultists of your." Eshila answered as she activated her duel disk.

"Duel!"

Meanwhile at the LDS

"Did he just run away in hurry without telling me about it? This is an emergency case doesn't it?" Himika asked in irritation as the security guard tried to explain the situation.

"I don't know yet but by analyzing the data log I realized there were 2 anonymous messages that bypassed our firewall and President Reiji decided to keep secret about it." The security guard explained the situation.

"Track out where he went, I want a full report of what he is hiding from me!" Himika ordered then return back to her room.

"Why did he hide it from me? Could it be the moment which Divina warned about it?" Himika started to open her deck and pull out a deck.

"There will be a time where Reira will be ready to use this deck. Before that you should let her use another deck instead. I know you don't trust the prophecy but everything got their own reasons no matter how much mysterious it is." Himika started to remember what Divina had said.

"So it is happening again, Divina." Himika whispered and put it into her pocket.


	29. Chapter 29: The Ritual Dimension Part 3

Chapter 29: The Ritual Dimension Part 3

- **Note** : The Tag Duel rules here is different than the normal Tag Duel in real life. Both players shared the field but their hand, graveyard, banished zone and Life Point are separated. Also, the board is interconnected. If a player attacks other they must choose a player as the target. Be aware that if any of them have a monster on the field they can use it to shield other player or if they got a card on the field the partner can use it as the board is shared.

"This is the emergency case, the Dimensional Goddess told me to meet you. You are the key to solve this problem of the destruction of my world." Alice explained.

"Wait I don't know anything about it!" Yuna protested.

"Yeah who are you anyway? You just show up from nowhere and ask my daughter about something we don't know about. Furthermore we are in a middle of a duel." Mieru said.

"Wait until the duel is finished." The Dimensional Goddess ordered.

"Ok dammit explain everything to me now! First you tell me this is the emergency case now you tell me to wait until this duel is finished. Make up your mind please!" Alice asked in pure anger.

"You can quit if you don't like it." The Dimensional Goddess said simply.

"Hell damn I am! I quit!" Alice put her helmet back and prepared to drive away but suddenly Yuna shouted.

"Wait! I don't know you." Yuna asked.

"Why should you care? The only reason why I'm here is because of that bossy Dimensional Goddess. Otherwise I got no business with you." Alice answered.

"I cannot allow you to go, Alice. After seeing you as the doppelganger of Yuna we all know how much important you are." Reiji said.

"So what? I will leave if I like it unless you took me by force!" Alice retorted.

"Then I will duel you to make sure you stay here and corporate with us." Arisa activated her duel disk.

"I refuse. Find a D-Wheel then we can talk." Alice huffed.

"Give me the key, Sirius. It's time to use that D-Wheel we brought from the Synchro Dimension." Arisa asked Sirius.

"So this is the 'special occasion' you mentioned? Took it too long for this moment." Sirius said while throwing Arisa the key.

"Wait. Where did you get the D-Wheel? I though only Synchro Dimension native use it?" Mieru asked in confusion.

"Well I used to do my task in the Synchro Dimension. I would need it went situation like this happened." Arisa answered simply.

"You seemed to speak every secret about you. Doesn't that you are the one to send the message to me?" Reiji asked.

"Yes. I know I'm betraying my own command by telling the truth but as long as I refuse to speak out any related to my superior I will not face the execution for betrayal." Arisa explained.

"Let's not waste time here. I need to resolve this fast. Wait me at outside, Alice." Arisa started to walk toward the exit.

"Wait! You must explain me about your power first!" Mieru asked Arisa but she rejected.

"Later, Madam Mieru. I must convert this stubborn one into my team." Arisa waved and walked away.

"You better end this fast, I'm tired with this mess." Alice put on her helmet and drove away.

"Hey you! Get back here!" The security guard chased Alice.

"Them again? Sigh." Alice drive straight pass them ignoring the safety of them even if they are blocking her path.

"Anyway. Continue the duel. I will explain anything you know." Ayu ordered.

Ayu: 6500 LP. Hand: 5 cards. Turn: 3.

"I activated Reverse Big Ben effect. I return one Past Seeker card that have been banished one turn earlier and return it back to my deck then reduce the turn count by 1. I choose Past Seeker- Chronicle Goddess." Ayu declared.

Ayu: 6200 LP. Hand: 5 cards. Turn: 2.

"I activate another card from my hand, Past Seeker-Recovering Memory. This card allows me to pay 500 Life Point and add 1 card from the graveyard to the bottom of the deck during Each of the Standby Phase." Ayu declared.

Past Seeker- Recovering Memory

Continuous Spell

At the start of each of your Standby Phase, you can pay 500 Life Point to put 1 card from your graveyard or your banished zone to the bottom of the deck. You can only activate this effect of "Past Seeker- Recovering Memory" once per turn.

"I see, so that's why Ayu doesn't afraid of Yuna tactic. She already prepared a counter for it." Sirius started to think.

"Next, I normal summon Past Seeker-Rewind Mage and set 2 cards. Turn end." Ayu declared.

Past Seeker-Rewind Mage

Level: 2

Attribute: Dark

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 0/2000

When a monster declares an attack to this face-up card: You can pay 500 Life Point and return that monster to its owner hand. You can only use "Past Seeker-Rewind Mage" effect once per turn.

Ayu: 6200 LP. Hand: 1 card. Turn: 2.

"My turn. Draw."

Mieru: 8000 LP. Hand: 6 cards. Turn: 3.

"The biggest problem to Yuna tactic now is that Recovering Memory and Reverse Big Ben which wasted Yuna effort for countering her. Right now I don't have any way to deal with it but at least I got a glimpse how their tactic worked. But, with the Tag Duel rules which allow me to share her field with me both of us can cover each other to get more time until I get into the right card." Mieru started to think.

"I set 1 monster and 3 cards. Turn end."

Mieru: 8000 LP. Hand: 2 cards. Turn: 3.

"My turn. Draw."

Sirius: 8000 LP. Hand: 6 cards. Turn: 4.

"Since the Tag Duel rules allow me to share the board with Ayu I can use her Recovering Memory effect for myself. I pay 500 Life Point and I put Infernstorm Ultimate Ritual back to the bottom of my deck." Sirius declared.

"Even if I got Inferstorm Ultimate Ritual back she can still use her combo to remove it again. But with the massive backrow from both sides a single Mystical Space Typhoon on my hand would be a wasted effort. Should I use it?" Sirius started to think.

"Go for it. I will cover you, Sirius." Ayu said as she already knows what he thinks.

"You really got an uncanny ability to read other people though don't you? Alright, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. I destroy Divination-Future Trauma." Sirius pointed his finger at her card.

Yuna and Mieru show no emotional change despite of Sirius Typhoon destruction.

"None of them flinched when Sirius destroyed that card. They are either got no card to counter this or they are planning something else." Ayu started to think.

"Alright, I …" Sirius was about to summon his card but Ayu suddenly stop him.

"Wait, don't rush. They are planning something." Ayu warned him.

"No. They had found out our secret!" Yuna feared as she though.

Mieru skipped a heartbeat as she realized her opponent understand this mind game of them.

"So I should play safe right? I set 2 cards and set 1 monster. Turn end."

Sirius: 7500 LP. Hand: 2 cards. Turn: 4.

"My turn. Draw."

Yuna: 8000 LP. Hand: 2 cards. Turn: 5.

"I can Ritual Summon during this turn. But, with a large amount of set cards they may wait for this moment to counter my monster. I should be careful with this." Yuna started to think.

"I activated Forward Big Ben effect. I pay 300 Life Point and increase the turn count by 1 then I choose Ayu for my target." Yuna pointed her finger at Ayu.

Ayu said nothing and give Yuna her deck.

"All of her cards are reliance to the past event. It seems Past Seeker- Reverse Big Ben is the catalyst of her tactic. If I can remove it along with her Chronicle Goddess her tactic will be ruined. But, this deck has many strong individual cards here, putting any of them to the deck would give her enough advantage unless I use Gypsy Seer to banish it, what should I choose here?" Yuna started to think for a while then she decided.

"I choose Negate Attack and put it on top of your deck." Yuna declared.

"Turn end. Due to the effect of Chrono Mage I gain 300 Life Point as there is only one banished monster."

Yuna: 8000 LP. Hand: 2 cards. Turn: 6.

"My turn. Draw."

Ayu: 6200 LP. Hand: 2 cards. Turn: 7.

"I change Rewind Mage to defense position. I set 1 card. Turn end."

Ayu: 6200 LP. Hand: 1 cards. Turn: 7.

"My turn. Draw."

Mieru: 8000 LP. Hand: 3 cards. Turn: 8.

"Good. This card is gonna solved this stalemate. But Ayu would be able to counter my attack with her newly set Negate Attack." Mieru started to think as she looks at Ayu backrow.

But then, Mieru suddenly stopped and started to think of something else.

"Before I continue my move I must asked you about the thing Arisa said earlier. She said she inherited her power from Beatrice. Do you what that power is?" Mieru asked.

"She can disrupt other people ability just by staying close to them. This is why your divination power does not work against us." Ayu explained.

"Also, why did I never know about the existence of the third duel?" Yuna asked.

"Because I stole your memory once." Yuna shocked at Ayu answer.

Card List:

-Ayu Deck:

Past Seeker- Recovering Memory

Continuous Spell

At the start of each of your Standby Phase, you can pay 500 Life Point to put 1 card from your graveyard or your banished zone to the bottom of the deck. You can only activate this effect of "Past Seeker- Recovering Memory" once per turn.

Past Seeker-Rewind Mage

Level: 2

Attribute: Dark

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 0/2000

When a monster declares an attack to this face-up card: You can pay 500 Life Point and return that monster to its owner hand. You can only use "Past Seeker-Rewind Mage" effect once per turn.


	30. Chapter 30: The Ritual Dimension Part 4

Chapter 30: The Ritual Dimension Part 4

"Why?" Yuna asked in shock.

"I once challenge you into a duel and stole your memory after you lose the duel. That's why you can't remember me or that duel. I do it because of this important moments, I'm using it to convert you into my team in case you refuse to." Ayu explained.

"So you are trying to use my daughter memory as a hostage to blackmail her in case she refused to join you? I got no respect left for you, Ayu. Tell me, why did you even bother to convert us to your team while your explanation is always making us angry?" Mieru asked in anger.

"Your method is completely devoid of morality, Ayu." Yuna said.

"Sigh. Maybe talking more to them wasn't a good idea." Sirius said but Ayu stopped him.

"No. They must accept the truth even if they don't like it, time is running short. Either we success or we fail. Understanding the situation is necessary." Ayu explained.

"Then why did we waste our time here dueling with you while you can just explain everything to us?" Mieru asked.

"Also, since you called me to this place, please explain what happened." Reiji asked Ayu.

"The cultist intended to kill Reira here along with anyone who stand on their way. By kidnapping the victim into a special dimension called …" Ayu explained but Reira suddenly asked.

"The Ghost Shroud Dimension?"

"Reira, how much did you know about that place?" Reiji finally asked.

"I only know a few thing about them, when somebody activated a 'Ghost Shroud' card both duelist will get dragged into another dimension and we will have to fight until one of us dead. That's how Anna explained before she died." Reira answered with a sorrowful expression.

"So that's Anna you mentioned about? Isn't there anyway to prevent it?" Yuna asked in horror.

"Anna said there is no way out, only the winner can get out of that place." Reira answered.

"Also, that dimension also has a capability of erasing memory. If you died there you will be removed from existence along with other people memory about you." Sirius explained.

"That's why I never know about any Anna in my life, she must have been erased when she lost!" Yuna gasped.

"Yes. Now you understand how it worked, beware of anyone who used a 'Ghost Shroud' card. Even outside of the duel they can do that as well." Ayu warned.

"Wait they can kidnap people without forcing them into a duel?" Mieru shocked.

"That's why I suggest everyone should be careful now. Any cultist can easily approached us and drag us into another dimension. Once you died nobody will remember you so there will be no warning at all." Ayu explained.

"Reira, what is inside that dimension?" Reiji asked.

"I don't know, the whole place is covered in a thick layer of red fog. It is completely dark and dangerous, any damage caused by the solid vision will become more fatal and painful due to the unknown power of that place." Reira explained.

"We don't know much either, we are just following the order from the higher up." Sirius answered.

"A perfect torture method." Reiji remarked.

"But, why did you tell me to come here at this moment and not before? If it happened at least I can make a plan to stop it." Reiji asked Ayu.

"No. When they see you they will be careful or they will try to find a way to drag you into that dimension or they will find another way to separate you and Reira. Killing Reira was their top priority." Ayu explained.

"Beside, if we don't gather enough people on our side we won't be able to stop them once they conduct their plan or they changed their plan. That's why we decided to use Reira as the bait to lure the cultist here and let us take them down one by one. At this moment we have gather at least enough manpower to hunt down those cultist while we are chatting here, this is the right time to explain everything to you. Anything before that would make the plan changed and we don't like to make another big plan especially this kind of situation." Sirius added the explanation.

"And what if you failed? I still not accept your plan unless you defeat me." Mieru crossed her chest.

"That's why we must follow the plan, we put a bet on it and stick to it completely. It's called trust." Sirius answered.

"Also, I want to confirm again from your word about that apocalypse, Sirius." Reiji asked Sirius.

"Sigh. You still not believe us? Would you love to experience it for real?" Sirius asked in an irritated tone.

"There is no proof that your word is right. Make me believe in that or you won't have me in your team." Mieru confirmed.

"Gah I can't believe it! They are so stubborn and dense! Even in the face of Armageddon they still refuse to acknowledge it!" Sirius groaned in anger but Ayu stopped him.

"That's why we should beat them and prove we are right about our point as we don't have any way to show them the truth." Ayu said.

"Even if we lose you still need to bring us the proof we wanted." Mieru said.

"Brother, should we tell Madam Mieru about your fear earlier?" Reira whispered.

Reiji shake his head. Letting Mieru know the truth right now will affect the outcome of the duel. He wanted to explain it to her later.

"Anyway let's continue the duel. We should hurry up." Ayu answered.

"Alright, since it is my turn I set another monster. Next, I flip the previous monster, Prediction Princess Arrowsylph. Its effect allows me to add one Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand." Mieru declared but Ayu quickly countered.

"I activated Forbidden Chalice and negate Arrowsylph effect." Ayu responded.

 **Prediction Princess Arrowsylph**

Level: 4

Attribute: Wind

Type: Fairy/Flip

ATK/DEF: 1000/1400

FLIP: You can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Forbidden Chalice**

Quick Play Spell

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated.

"So it's not Negate Attack then? She basically kept that Spell card in her hand and set it as a decoy to let us think it is Negate Attack. But still, her trick just benefits my own plan." Mieru started to think.

"Then, I activated my set card Book of Taiyou and flip my newly set monster to face-up position. My set card is Whirlwind Weasel, its effect allow me to stop you from activating any Spell or Trap card during this turn." Mieru declared.

 **Book of Taiyou**

Normal Spell

Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position.

 **Whirlwind Weasel**

Level: 3

Attribute: Wind

Type: Beast/Flip

ATK/DEF: 500/1500

FLIP: Your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards for the rest of this turn.

"No. She just baited Ayu backrow! Now we won't be able to protect ourselves from her attack!" Sirius started to fear.

"Also, I activated Pre-Preparation of Rite. I add one Prediction Princess Tarotrei and one Prediction Ritual from my deck to my hand." Mieru searched her deck.

 **Prediction Ritual**

Normal Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Prediction Princess Tarotrei". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 9 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Prediction Princess" monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Prediction Princess Tarotrei**

Level: 9

Attribute: Light

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: 2700/1200

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Ritual". Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can Special Summon 1 Flip monster from your hand or Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" per turn, and only once that turn.

● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-down monster on the field; change it to face-up Attack Position.

● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to face-down Defense Position.

 **Pre-Preparation of Rites**

Normal Spell

Add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or GY to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn.

"Now with your field locked away you are completely vulnerable for my attack. I perform a Ritual Summon by tributing Pot of Forbiddance from my hand. Come forth, Prediction Princess Tarotrei." Mieru declared.

"Due to Tarotrei effect I can flip one face-up monster to face-down position. I choose Rewind Mage. Next, due to Forbiddance Chalice effect my Arrowsylph ATK become 1400 during this turn. I attack your face-down Rewind Mage with my Tarotrei then use Arrowsylph and Whirlwind Weasel to attack directly." Mieru pointed her finger at Ayu.

"Since we shared the board I use my monster to …" Sirius was about to shield Ayu with his monster but Ayu quickly dismissed.

"No. Let her attack gone through, you need to call out your ace card first or we will have no chance to win." Ayu instructed Sirius.

"Are you sure about that? Rewind Mage cannot activate its effect while it is the facedown position. That's mean you have nothing to protect yourself while our backrow is locked away." Sirius asked in worry.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Ayu said simply before she received the direct attack from Mieru.

Ayu: 4300 LP. Hand: 1 card. Turn: 8.

"Turn end. During each of the End Phase I can special summon one Flip monster in my graveyard in face-down position. I special summon Pot of Forbidden." Mieru ended her turn.

 **Pot of Forbidden**

Level: 9

Attribute: Earth

Type: Rock/Flip

ATK/DEF: 2000/3000

FLIP: You can activate 1 of these effects;

● Draw 2 cards.

● Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand.

● Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

● Look at your opponent's hand, also shuffle 1 card from their hand into the Deck.

You can only use this effect of "Pot of The Forbidden" once per turn.

Mieru: 8000 LP. Hand: 0 cards. Turn: 8.

"My turn. Draw."

Sirius: 7500 LP. Hand: 3 cards. Turn: 9.

"I use the effect of Past Seeker-Recovering Memory and pay 500 Life Point to add Infernstorm Drake from the banished zone into the bottom of my deck."

Sirius: 7000 LP. Hand: 3 cards. Turn: 9.

"I Flip Summon Infernstorm Demon and activate its effect. I can add 1 'Infernstorm' Ritual Spell or Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand and send 1 'Infernstorm' monster from my deck to the graveyard." Sirius declared.

"I activated Fiendish Chain." Yuna declared.

"I activated Dust Tornado, I destroy 1 Spell/Trap card on the field then set 1 Trap card from my hand to the field. I destroy Fiendish Chain and set Negate Attack from my hand." Ayu continued the chain.

"I activated Tarotrei effect, I flip one face-down monster I control to face up Attack Position. I choose Pot of Forbidden." Mieru declared.

 **Dust Tornado**

Normal Trap

Target 1 Spell/Trap card your opponent control and destroy it, then you can set 1 Spell/Trap card from your hand to the field.

"As my effect is not negated I add Infernstorm Holy Ritual from my deck to my hand and send Infernstorm Archdemon to my graveyard." Sirius searched his deck.

 **Infernstorm Holy Ritual**

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field then Ritual Summon 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster from your hand whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck to target 1 "Infernstorm" non-Ritual Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to your hand. You can only use one of the effects of "Infernstorm Holy Ritual" once per turn.

"After the chain is resolved, Pot of Forbidden effect is activated. I choose one card in your hand and shuffle it into your deck. I choose Infernstorm Holy Ritual." Mieru pointed at Sirius hand.

"He still got another Infernstorm monster in his hand. That's mean he can still Ritual Summon again." Yuna warned but Mieru dismissed.

"He got no Ritual monster or Ritual Spell from his hand to begin with. That's mean he can't summon his monster during this turn even if he summon another Infernstorm monster." Mieru said confidently.

"You still underestimate us too much. I normal summon Infernstorm Wyvern and I add 1 Infernstorm Archangel from my deck to my hand then sends 1 Infernstorm Warlock from my deck to the graveyard." Sirius declared.

"Why did he still continue to search his card even if he got no Ritual Spell? Unless…" Mieru started to think.

"That's right Madam Mieru, I know you would never expect me to do this. My activated my set card, Infernstorm Demonic Ritual. I tribute Infernstorm Wyvern and Infernstorm Demon in order to Ritual Summon a level 7 monster from my graveyard. Come forth, Infernstorm Archdemon." Sirius shouted.

 **Infernstorm Demonic Ritual**

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field then Ritual Summon 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster from your graveyard whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck to target 2 "Infernstorm" Monsters in your banished zone; return that target to your graveyard. You can only use one of the effects of "Infernstorm Demonic Ritual" once per turn.

 **Infernstorm Archdemon**

Level: 7

Attribute: Fire

Type: Ritual/Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2500/200

This card must first be Special Summoned by the effect of any "Infernstorm" Ritual Spell. When this card is Ritual Summoned: You can send one "Infernstorm" Monster from your deck to the graveyard and add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can banish this card and send 2 "Infernstorm" Ritual Spell from your Deck to the graveyard. You can only use the second effect of "Infernstorm Flame Angel" once per turn.

"Archdemon effect activated, I send Infernstorm Wyrm from my deck into my graveyard and add Infernstorm Holy Ritual from my deck to my hand." Sirius searched his deck.

"My Tarotrei ATK is still higher than yours. If you can't defeat my ace card I can reuse Pot of Forbidden again and wipe out your card instantly." Mieru said confidently.

"Well let's test it that shall we? I attack Tarotrei with my Archdemon, I banished Infernstorm Wyvern from my graveyard and double Archdemon ATK into 5000!" Sirius declared.

 **Infernstorm Wyvern**

Level: 4

Attribute: Fire

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 1800/200

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can send one "Infernstorm" Monster from your deck to the graveyard and add 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster or 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can banish this card and target one Ritual Monster you control, its ATK is doubled until the end of this turn. You can only use the second effect of "Infernstorm Wyvern" once per turn.

"I activated Magic Cylinder and target Archdemon to negate its attack. With this you also lose half of your Life Point due to the fact Archdemon ATK is 5000!" Yuna declared.

"Futile, I banish Infernstorm Warlock from my graveyard and make Archdemon immune to any card effects that target my Archdemon. Your ace card is destroyed." Sirius declared.

 **Infernstorm Warlock**

Level: 3

Attribute: Fire

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 1300/200

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can send one "Infernstorm" Monster from your deck to the graveyard and add 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster or 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can banish this card and target one Ritual Monster you control, it cannot be targeted by card effect until the end of this turn. You can only use the second effect of "Infernstorm Wyvern" once per turn.

Mieru: 5700 LP. Hand: 0 cards. Turn: 9.

"I set 1 card. Turn end. Inferstorm effect ends. Archdemon ATK becomes 2500 again."

Sirius: 7000 LP. Hand: 0 cards. Turn: 9.

"My turn. Draw."

Yuna: 8000 LP. Hand: 3 cards. Turn: 10.

"I still got Swords of Revealing Light from my hand. Maybe it's time to use it considering my mom just lost her ace card now." Yuna started to think and look at Mieru.

"Look at the board first, Yuna. Ayu still has her Negate Attack, Sirius still have one unknown set card on the field along with Summon Limit. If you try to attack now it won't worked as Inferstorm Archdemon and Ayu trap card would cover each other again. In either way we can't do anything much until we got the right card to solve this problem." Mieru explained.

"Then, I activated Swords of Revealing Light from my hand, you cannot attack me for three turn. Also, I activated Forward Big Ben effect. I pay 300 Life Point and added one card from Ayu deck to the top of her deck. I choose Past Seeker - Chrono Heal." Yuna declared.

Yuna: 7700 LP. Hand: 2 cards. Turn: 11.

"I set 1 card, turn end. Since there is Infernstorm Warlock and Infernstorm Wyvern which are banished I gain 600 Life Point from Chrono Mage effect." Yuna ended her turn.

Yuna: 8300 LP. Hand: 1 card. Turn: 11.

"My turn. Draw."

Ayu: 4300 LP. Hand: 1 card. Turn: 12.

"Yuna is making a bold move by giving me a card that allows me to stall for more time. But if she calls out her Divination-Time Goddess we would be in big trouble and my Chrono Heal would be irrelevant to the longer fight. But, Yuna won't be able to handle both sides with Time Goddess effect as she can only choose one of us." Ayu started to think.

"I still need to keep my last set card hidden just for Divination-Time Goddess alone. Even if Ayu planned to use Tag Duel rule to counter Time Goddess effect it will still bring us at a big disadvantage. I must use this when the opportunity come." Sirius started to think and looked at his set card.

 **Card List:**

 **1) Yuna Deck:**

 **Fiendish Chain**

Continuous Trap

Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field, also that face-up monster cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card.

 **Sword of Reveling Light**

Normal Spell

After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack.

 **2) Mieru Deck:**

 **Prediction Princess Arrowsylph**

Level: 4

Attribute: Wind

Type: Fairy/Flip

ATK/DEF: 1000/1400

FLIP: You can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Pot of Forbidden**

Level: 9

Attribute: Earth

Type: Rock/Flip

ATK/DEF: 2000/3000

FLIP: You can activate 1 of these effects;

● Draw 2 cards.

● Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand.

● Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

● Look at your opponent's hand, also shuffle 1 card from their hand into the Deck.

 **Prediction Ritual**

Normal Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Prediction Princess Tarotrei". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 9 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Prediction Princess" monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Prediction Princess Tarotrei**

Level: 9

Attribute: Light

Type: Fairy

ATK/DEF: 2700/1200

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Ritual". Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can Special Summon 1 Flip monster from your hand or Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" per turn, and only once that turn.

● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-down monster on the field; change it to face-up Attack Position.

● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to face-down Defense Position.

 **Pre-Preparation of Rites**

Normal Spell

Add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or GY to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn.

 **Book of Taiyou**

Normal Spell

Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position.

 **Whirlwind Weasel**

Level: 3

Attribute: Wind

Type: Beast/Flip

ATK/DEF: 500/1500

FLIP: Your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards for the rest of this turn.

 **3) Sirius Deck:**

 **Infernstorm Holy Ritual**

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field then Ritual Summon 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster from your hand whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck to target 1 "Infernstorm" non-Ritual Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to your hand. You can only use one of the effects of "Infernstorm Holy Ritual" once per turn.

 **Infernstorm Wyvern**

Level: 4

Attribute: Fire

Type: Dragon

ATK/DEF: 1800/200

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can send one "Infernstorm" Monster from your deck to the graveyard and add 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster or 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can banish this card and target one Ritual Monster you control, its ATK is doubled until the end of this turn. You can only use the second effect of "Infernstorm Wyvern" once per turn.

"I activated Magic Cylinder and target Archdemon to negate its attack. With this you also lose half of your Life Point due to the fact Archdemon ATK is 5000!" Yuna declared.

"Futile, I banish Infernstorm Warlock from my graveyard and make Archdemon immune to any card effects that target my Archdemon. Your ace card is destroyed." Sirius declared.

 **Infernstorm Warlock**

Level: 3

Attribute: Fire

Type: Spellcaster

ATK/DEF: 1300/200

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can send one "Infernstorm" Monster from your deck to the graveyard and add 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Monster or 1 "Infernstorm" Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can banish this card and target one Ritual Monster you control, it cannot be targeted by card effect until the end of this turn. You can only use the second effect of "Infernstorm Wyvern" once per turn.

 **Infernstorm Archdemon**

Level: 7

Attribute: Fire

Type: Ritual/Fiend

ATK/DEF: 2500/200

This card must first be Special Summoned by the effect of any "Infernstorm" Ritual Spell. When this card is Ritual Summoned: You can send one "Infernstorm" Monster from your deck to the graveyard and add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn during either player's turn: You can banish this card and send 2 "Infernstorm" Ritual Spell from your Deck to the graveyard. You can only use the second effect of "Infernstorm Flame Angel" once per turn.

 **4) Ayu Deck:**

 **Dust Tornado**

Normal Trap

Target 1 Spell/Trap card your opponent control and destroy it, then you can set 1 Spell/Trap card from your hand to the field.


	31. Chapter 31: The Ritual Dimension Part 5

Chapter 31: The Ritual Dimension Part 5

- **Note:** EB-03 is a short term for Experimental Bot 03.

 _Flashback_

Two years ago at the Synchro Dimension

A lone rider riding a D-Wheel through the desolated city filled with dead body. Finally he saw an unknown female scouring through the waste land on her Duel Board.

"Target found. Prepare to capture for hostage." The rider said to the panel screen but unfortunately the female just run away after seeing him before he can approach her.

"Target escaped. Should I ignore her or exterminate her?" The rider asked the panel screen.

"Sigh, EB-03. How many times did I have to tell you that you are not allowed to harm her in any way as possible? She is a target that needed to be rescued, not captured. Abandon your old habit please, this is not the Security where you captured the criminal gang on the street." Eshila talked through the screen.

"Roger that, what is the new order?" EB-03 asked.

"Just duel her and defeat her." Eshila said simply.

"New order received: capture the target by all mean." EB-03 continued to chase the target.

"That bot really got a bad habit there, I wonder if he would kill her by accident instead of capturing her." Cologne looked at Eshila in suspicion. They are staying in an abandoned communication center.

"He won't, from what I learned from that abandoned lab he isn't designed to kill people." Eshila showed Cologne the blue print from her backpack.

"So we can be sure that he won't do anything stupid right?" Cologne raised her eye brow.

"Yes. Unless his program doesn't worked as intended." Eshila answered.

"I never know you good at machinery, Eshila." Cologne remarked for her knowledge.

"Before I joined the invasion I used to spy on other student in the Academia for curiosity." Eshila answered.

"Without a D-Wheel walking around here would be a hard task especially when we have to deal with the roaming cultists around this place. I should have asked EB-03 to find a D-Wheel or some transportation earlier." Cologne said.

"I don't want to waste time dealing with them especially when we are immune to the Ghost Shroud dimension along with EB-03." Eshila said.

Later

"Crystron Quariongandrax. Attack her directly." EB-03 declared his final attack as the unknown female got knocked onto the ground unconscious.

"Target captured. Prepare to head back to the headquarter." EB-03 said to the screen panel.

"Got it." Eshila answered simply.

"I thought she would be hard to deal with considering our command describe her as an important figure." Cologne wondered.

"Maybe they overestimate her instead." Eshila answered.

EB-03 appeared in front of them while carrying and unconscious girl.

"So you did bring back the Duel Runner? Good job." Eshila cheered.

"I though she would give you a hard day, EB-03. Considering our command warned us about her power." Cologne asked.

"The probability of winning against me is 0.0001%. She have no chance against me, even if she does I will exterminate her instead." EB-03 said confidently.

"This Duel Bot is too obsessive at killing everyone. I think working with it is a mistake." Eshila said.

"Insulting language detected. Duel with me or get exterminated." EB-03 eye glowed red and activated its duel disk.

"Wait wait wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you!" Eshila apologized quickly.

"Roger that." EB-03 turned back to normal.

"Let's go back to our place fast before those cultists meet us again. We still have to save two more doppelgangers." Cologne said.

"Affirmative." EB-03 answered simply.

 _End of flashback_

Meanwhile at the Tournament Stadium

Ayu: 4300 LP. Hand: 1 card. Turn: 12.

"So you know about Reverse Big Ben effect, that's why you give me Past Seeker – Chrono Heal instead of the other card." Ayu said.

"Yes. You won't be able to activate neither Reverse Big Ben effect to recycle or heal yourself with Chrono Heal. I already read every cards of your deck and constantly disrupt your plan before you can do anything. In the other word, I already sealed your fate the moment I duel with you!" Yuna answered fiercely.

"I activated Recovering Memory effect and return Past Seeker-Rewind Mage back to my deck. Then, I set 1 card. Turn end." Ayu said nothing more and set her card.

Ayu: 3800 LP. Hand: 0 cards. Turn: 12.

"My turn. Draw."

Mieru: 5700 LP. Hand: 1 card. Turn: 13.

"I only need another card to finish this one. With my formation and Yuna defense they would lose once I called out my next ace card. But before that I should try this tactic on them." Mieru started to think.

"I activated my set card, Monster Reborn." Mieru said with a smile.

"Grr this is bad!" Sirius grumbled.

"That's right. You just wasted two of your cards to kill my ace card while those banished monsters of your will benefit Yuna healing effect. Return, Prediction Princess Tarotrei." Mieru said confidently.

"I activated Tarotrei's effect, I flip Archedemon to face-down position. Since your Infernstorm card only affect a face-up Ritual monster you cannot do anything to protect them when they are being face-down. Furthermore, its DEF is only 200 which allow me to run over your monster with my Weasel, you would basically receive at least 5000 damage from my combined direct attack." Mieru declared.

"I banish Infernstorm Wyrm from my graveyard and activate its effect. I banish my own Archdemon and it will return back until the Standby Phase of the next turn." Sirius declared.

"I was expecting that. I activated my set card, Book of Moon. I flip my Pot of Forbidden to face-down position. Then, I flip summon it and activate its effect. I return all of Spell and Trap cards on your field back to your hand. You got no backrow left to defend yourself, you won't even got a chance to use Negate Attack as well, Ayu." Mieru said confidently.

"Furthermore, Chrono Heal will only heal you to 4300 Life Point at the start of your previous Main Phase. You lose, Ayu." Yuna pointed her finger at Ayu.

"I activated Infernstorm Firewall and negate Pot of Taboo effect. I discard Infernstorm Archangel for its cost. Your Battle Phase is also negated. Your combined plan is failed." Sirius smirked.

 **Infernstorm Firewall**

Counter Trap

This card can only be activated during the opponent Main Phase 1. When your opponent activates a monster effect: Discard 1 "Infernstorm" card and negate its effect. All of the face-up non-Ritual monsters on the field have its effect negated until the end of this turn. Your opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase during the turn this card is activated.

"That card effect is absurd!" Yuna shouted in disbelief.

"And our plan just got halted by a single card." Mieru said in disappointment.

"But why did he let me use Tarotrei effect before he used that card?" Mieru started to think but Sirius already know her plan.

"It's because I wanted to lure your backrow out without the need of destroying your card. That's why I just let you wasted Tarotrei effect with my monster, with that situation you would either continue your plan or ended your turn as Ayu Negate Attack would stop you instantly. Since you don't use your effect on Pot of Taboo that's mean you already have another card to flip it face-down which is this one." Sirius answered her though with a detailed explanation.

"He just calculated his move three step ahead of us!" Yuna feared.

"We can pull the same trick on you just like you did on us. Your fortunetelling power won't save you from losing this duel." Ayu declared.

"I changed Whirlwind Weasel and Prediction Princess Arrowsylph to the Defense Position. Turn end." Mieru grumbled.

Mieru: 5700 LP. Hand: 1 card. Turn: 13.

"My turn. Draw."

Sirius: 7000 LP. Hand: 1 card. Turn: 14.

"Hey Ayu should I used this card?" Sirius showed his card to Ayu.

"Go for it." Ayu smirked.

"Oh no it's Harmonizing Explosion!" Yuna panicked. That card is her worst nightmare as it's one of the few cards that can destroy her tactic completely. For a long time no one ever used it against her since that card is extremely rare to see.

 **Harmonizing Explosion**

Normal Spell

Destroy all face-up Spell and Trap card on the field. Each player draws 1 card for each of the destroyed cards by this card effect. You can only use this effect of "Harmonizing Explosion" once per duel.

"Took me a lot of time to find this rare card on this dimension, Ayu and I have to beat a lot of duelists just to get a hold of it. Now, each of us will draw 4 cards as there are Sword of Reveling Light, two Big Ben Field Spell and Past Seeker- Recovering Memory face-up on the field." Sirius smiled.

"But that's mean Ayu tactic will be destroyed as well!" Mieru warned.

"It's doesn't matter, as long as we win it's worth it. A gamble is necessary if you wanted to win." Ayu started to draw her cards.

Everyone started to look at their hand and think. Suddenly, Reira asked Ayu.

"Ayu, I wanted to ask a question."

"It's about your power isn't it?" Ayu asked back.

Mieru, Yuna, Reiji shocked at her word but Ayu and Sirius remain calm.

"What power?" Yuna asked in confusion.

"Ayu, are you hiding something from us?" Mieru asked.

"Madam Mieru, do you know about a magical power that can rewind time?" Sirius asked.

"Wait. How come you two know about it? I though Madam Divina said only the leader of Fortune Prep School was allowed to know about this secret knowledge." Mieru surprised.

But then, Sirius pulls out a book in his pocket. Mieru pull out another book in her pocket and checked the symbol with Sirius book.

"Wait. That book is…" Mieru look at the cover and realized the same symbol along with the pattern on that book Sirius has.

"So you also possessed the Book of Forbidden Art? Then you would understand what I meant right?" Sirius asked.

"Reaper's Rewind." Mieru whispered.

 **Card List:**

 **1) Sirius Deck:**

 **Infernstorm Firewall**

Counter Trap

This card can only be activated during the opponent Main Phase 1. When your opponent activates a monster effect: Discard 1 "Infernstorm" card and negate its effect. All of the face-up non-Ritual monsters on the field have its effect negated until the end of this turn. Your opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase during the turn this card is activated.

 **Harmonizing Explosion**

Normal Spell

Destroy all face-up Spell and Trap card on the field. Each player draws 1 card for each of the destroyed cards by this card effect. You can only use this effect of "Harmonizing Explosion" once per duel.


End file.
